The Lonesome Heart
by Take-2-Pay-4-1
Summary: "With this ring, I give you my heart." Who would ever have thought that such a simple line from a wedding vow would lead into so much chaos and trouble? No one, either living, or... dead. / Will contain spoilers from all eight Artemis Fowl books. Set in the 1800's. AU. DARK ArtemisXHolly. Update each Saturday.
1. Chapter One: The Rehearsal

_«Searching for file: The_Lonesome_Heart…» _

_«Requested file found. Opening File...» _

_«Greetings, I am D.E.X.T.E.R, before you can proceed with reading this top secret manuscript I will have to inform you that the author's do not claim copyright, as the two original stories taken in use are the creations of Eoin Colfer (Artemis Fowl) and Tim Burton (Corpse Bride).» _

_«Next I shall need to inform you that the timeline for the events in this Fictional story is in an Alternate Universe, so the plotlines of the "Artemis Fowl" series are not off any value on this FanFiction. The story is based on the plotline of "Corpse Bride" with the "Artemis Fowl" cast in the setting. I would also like to remind you that having read the complete eight books in the "Artemis Fowl" series is preferable before reading this. Now that you have been properly informed you may proceed in reading the file, but keep in mind that this file and all other documents found on this server may contain spoilers, proceed at your own risk.»_

___~TLH~_  


Chapter One:

**The Rehearsal**

_~TLH~_

''Ten minutes to go 'till the Kelp wedding rehearsal!'' The town crier announced from across the street.

Holly Short stepped into the carriage, being helped up by their coach driver's hand.

''To the Kelp's mansion, Mr. Diggums,'' requested Caballine, struggling to help her clumsy husband into the carriage.

When Foaly finally sat on the wooden bench, he looked at his wife and daughter, and then moved his gaze to the window.

''It's a beautiful day isn't it?'' noted Caballine.

Her husband nodded. ''It's a rather nice day.''

''A great day for a glorious wedding!'' Sighed the lady, clearly pleased. The couple had finally found the perfect husband with the perfect social rank for their young daughter; Caballine could not be happier.

''A rehearsal, my dear, to be perfectly clear,'' said Foaly. He was clearly more nervous than his wife. ''Nothing unexpected must happen today...'' He mumbled to himself. ''Nothing must interfere with the ceremony and everything must go according to plan...''

_According to plan?_ Holly rolled her eyes. The plan was to give her away to a stranger in exchange of a few gold coins and some prestigious titles.

_Trouble Kelp._ That one name was everything she knew about her future husband.

_~TLH~_

''It's a terrible day.'' Lord Julius Root turned to his wife, hoping that she felt the same...

''Now, don't be that way.'' Lady Raine Vinyàya – her maiden name – Root smoothed out the bun of silver hair at the base of her head. ''It is not that tragic, Julius. It is just an unfortunate state of affairs we're in.''

''How could our family have come to this? To marry off our son to the nouveaux-riches. They are professors, Raine!''

''They are inventors. That is why they have obtained their fortune. It could have been worst! They could have been land-rich, bankrupt aristocracy without a penny to their name, just like you and me.''

''D'arvit.'' Swore the man.

''And that's why everything must go according to plan!''

Their son was to get married with Holly Short, and their family would be carried from the depths of deepest poverty, back to the noble realm of their ancestors.

Root lit up a fungus cigar. ''Who would have guessed in a million years that our young Trouble would provide our ticket to a rightful place?''

_~TLH~_

''What if Holly and I cannot stand each other?'' Asked Trouble to his butler, who was known around the mansion as the butler number one, or One for short. The small man adjusted Trouble's tie and shrugged as Trouble's parents appeared in at his door.

''Do you really think this has anything to do with marriage?'' Asked Raine.

''Marriage is a partnership, a little tit for tat.'' Julius turned around. ''Make sure he will be ready when the Shorts will arrive,'' he added at One's attention.

_~TLH~_

Holly climbed the steps of the Root's mansion, a strange feeling building up in her stomach.

''We've got you a good man,'' said Foaly, trying to comfort his daughter.

''All you have to do is to be charming and behave like a good lady,'' Caballine gently pushed Foaly to the door, on which he knocked.

''Shouldn't Trouble Kelp marry an actual _Lady_?'' Wondered Holly.

''That is nonsense! We're as good as the Roots. The only difference between them and us is that they are involved in the militia.''

''But I have never met him! How am I supposed to know if they are as good as you make them sound.''

''Well, at least we have that in our favour,'' mumbled Foaly, referring to the fact that his daughter had some kind of an attitude.

''Diggums, please park our carriage and stop with those _gases_ this is extremely embarrassing!'' Caballine smoothed her dress and took Holly by the shoulders. ''Relax and everything will be perfect.''

Holly looked in her mother's eyes. It's not like she had many options left now. In a less than two days, she would be Holly Kelp.

The big door of the mansion opened, leaving the Shorts in front of a massive wooden staircase.

''Lord and Lady Root,'' a butler presented his masters to the guests. ''Mr and Mrs. Short.''

Foaly stepped forward, removing his grey hat. ''Why, you must be Master Trouble. Yes, I must say, you don't look a day over -'' he tried to ease the atmosphere with a bad joke.

''Just smile, darling...'' Whispered Raine. Julius forced a smile, knowing that the people in front of him would be the ones getting them out of bankruptcy.

''Well, hello. What a pleasure. Welcome to our home,'' he managed to say.

The Shorts thanked them as Lady Raine informed the family that they would be taking tea in the west drawing room.

Holly started to follow her parents, but her attention was taken by something in the corner of the hall. She walked up to the wall and looked at the objects in front of her with a mix of admiration and fascination.

After a while, someone cleared his throat from behind her. Holly turned around, startled. ''Do forgive me...''

''Beautiful Snider-Enfield Rifle isn't it?'' Said the tall man with purple eyes.

''I... I do apologize, Master Kelp. It is very improper for a young lady to be examining weaponry... Then rounds per minute and effective on more than 1000 yards, right?'' She could not help herself. Her father was after all a developer and inventor for these types of machines.

Trouble smiled. ''Yes, exactly... If I may ask, Miss Short, where is your chaperon? And please, in view of the circumstances, you can call me Trouble.''

''Yes, of course... Trouble,'' sighed Holly. The man in front of her looked really handsome and nice, maybe there was hope that they could get along...

''Holly?'' She looked up to him. She did not like that she actually had to raise her head to look in his eyes. The spark of hope she nourished quickly died down. _Marvellous_, she thought sarcastically.

''You know that tomorrow, we are to be married right?''

The girl nodded. Trouble leaned against the wall. ''During the last couple of years, the idea of getting engaged played at the back of my mind. I wondered if I would ever have to go to war and leave my wife behind, if someone would be waiting for me to get back with open arms... Maybe, you can be that person...''

''Yes, perhaps,'' Holly sighed once again. She had never really planned to be a housewife; she had always been more adventurous... But just like the corset she was wearing, her mother had forced her into the lifestyle of a proper maiden.

''Silly, isn't it?'' Trouble's purple eyes were right in Holly's.

''Yes, silly,'' she mumbled, really saying what she was thinking, but then remembering that she was supposed to be the one waiting for Trouble with open arms. ''I mean, no. No, not that silly. Oh, I'm sorry...''

"It's fine, I know that you must be quite nervous and so am I." He took a step towards her. She was not going to pursue the conversation. That was for sure. "You know, I was adopted too," he said softly. He had her attention now. "Lord and Lady Root adopted me when my parents were killed at war. They were under Commander Root's order and they were his closest friends. He took me as his son when they passed away," he explained, hoping that it would make Holly react. "That's why I am Trouble Kelp, not Root…"

''What impropriety is this?'' Called a voice from behind just as Holly was about to reply something to show a little bit of sympathy. It was Lord Julius's voice to be exact.

''You two should not be alone together. The rehearsal is supposed to begin in one minute and you are not even there...'' Said Raine in a much softer voice. ''Pastor Argon is waiting.''

_~TLH~_

"Let's take is back from the beginning. Again." Pastor Jerbal Argon rubbed his temple. Of all the girls he had married off, Holly Short was the first one to have that much trouble following orders, not to mention that _Trouble_ just happened to be getting nervous.

"Look, I am so sorry, but these vows are not my cup of tea." Holly glanced at the pastor with a gaze she hoped was full of defiance. "_With this ring, I ask you to be mine?_ It sounds like you are trying to bargain us to one another." She bit her tongue not to say, _which is exactly what you are doing._ "It's a ridiculous way to start a wedding."

Foaly buried his head in his palm, _this is not the time for having an attitude_. That was it, the Kelps would kick them out of their household… Holly's father peaked from between his fingers, noticing that Trouble seemed to agree with Holly.

"What about this," He began "_With this ring, I give you my heart_?"

_He really means it…_ Thought the bride-to-be. _He, as a person, not a lord… He really wants me as a wife. It's a miracle I have not scared him off anyway… Why not give him a chance?_

"It's better," said Holly after a moment. She kept an once of bitterness in her tone.

"Let's try it again." Pastor Argon brought everyone's attention back to the rehearsal ceremony.

"Yes. Yes, sir," said Trouble brightly. He raised his right palm. "_With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine_" He took the bottle of red liquid from the altar and poured it in an actual cup, taking a short moment to smile at Holly. "_With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I give you my heart_."

It was Holly's turn now, she felt the heavy eyes of her future family behind her back. She smoothed out her dark green dress and then brought her right hand at shoulder height. "With this hand… I will lift your sorrows." She bit her lip, still thinking that the vows were ridiculous, but she knew that Trouble meant no harm and that it was important for both the Roots and the Shorts to see their offspring's getting married. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle… This candle," she brought the unlit candle near the flame of a taper. It took about three times before it actually lit up. The feeling of eyes starring at her kept on building up. "With this candle," the doorbell rang, making Holly sigh with rage.

"Continue!" Spat Argon.

Lord Julius told One to get the door. When he got back, it was to announce the arrival of a guest. "Lady Koboi, sir."

A short woman with jet black hair pulled up into a neat bun stepped into the room. Her pale face and warm brown eyes were partially hidden underneath a short black veil. Perhaps she was a widow; perhaps she was simply a fashionable woman. "I apologise, I haven't a head for dates… Apparently, I am a day early for the ceremony."

"Is she from your side of the family?" Wondered Lady Raine. Julius could not recall, nevertheless, One was asked to provide her with a seat.

"Do carry on." Whispered Lady Koboi, to the future husband and wife.

"Let's try it again, shall we, Ms. Short," the Pastor was growing quite desperate.

"Yes. Yes, sir. Certainly." She mumbled angrily. Her eyes were shooting daggers towards the newcomer.

"Right." Argon cleared his throat.

"Right. Oh, right!" She snapped out of her thoughts. "With this hand," she remembered that she had to raise her right hand. "I will lift your sorrows," she took a few steps towards the altar only to be stopped by the bottom of her dress. Trouble's hand caught her before she hit the ground. _With this hand I will lift you up so that you don't make a fool of yourself_, she thought giving Trouble a sideway glance. She tried to take a deep breath and cursed her new corset, which was not broken in yet.

"Don't you not wish to be married, Ms. Holly?" Asked the Pastor tired of the horrible rehearsal.

"No! No."

"Holly?" Trouble raised an eyebrow.

"I meant, no, I do not _not_ wish to be married… That is, I want to –"

Jerbal Argon rolled his eyes. "Ms. Short… Do you have the ring?"

"Yes, I do have Master Kelp's ring." She reached for a pocket in her dress and clutched the ring so tightly with exasperation that it sent the small piece of gold flying straight to Lord Julius's head, to then lodge itself around his cigar.

Lady Raine let out a horrified gasp and so did Julius when Holly took the wedding band from the cigar in his mouth. The movement caused by the gasp was just enough to make Holly's hand touch the lit tip of the fungus cigar, which not only gave her a burn, but also made the ashes fall on Lord Julius's pants in a very inappropriate place.

"Excuse me!" She held on to the ring, not really sure of what to do.

"This girl is trouble," whispered the Pastor, mentally laughing about the involuntary play on word.

Julius got to his feet, shaking off the ashes from his pants. They were still glowing with the red and orange hues of fire.

Lady Koboi rose from her chair and pushed Holly aside, stepping on the ashes to extinguish them. "You would not want a stain on your wooden floors…" She said as she got back to her chair. Unfortunately for her, her witty comeback was interrupted by Argon's shout.

"Enough! This wedding cannot take place until the couple is properly prepared! Young woman, learn your vows." Holly did not take the time to feel insulted by the Pastor's command. She needed some fresh air.

_~TLH~_

"Oh, Trouble… He must think I am such a fool." Whispered Holly as she walked down a calm street. Her parents would probably be mad at her for storming out of the Roots' mansion, but she would deal with that later. "Anyway, this day couldn't get any worse."

Of course, she was dead wrong. "Hear ye, hear ye! Rehearsal in ruins as Short girl causes chaos! The Kelp Wedding could go up in smoke!" Yelled the town crier.

"Urgh!" Holly tried to make her feet move faster even though she was starting to become short of breath. "It really shouldn't be all difficult. Trouble is a nice man. Why would I _not_ want to be with him?"

She crossed a small stone bridge, which led into a forest. That very forest was her only sanctuary. She had spent countless days leaning against the trees to breathe the fresh air. She loved the scents of the earth and flowers, the quiet yet ever present sounds of the wildlife around her.

She ventured into a part she had never seen before in the hopes of finding a place where her parents would not try to search for her.

She sat against an oak tree, toying with an acorn she found on the ground. "Why can't I face my future?" She asked leaning against her left hand, looking at the acorn between her right index and thumb. "It's not that complicated after all… A few simple vows and my family will be happy."

She remained quiet and still for a few minutes before she decided to give it a go; imagining that Trouble Kelp was standing beside her, she began reciting the vows.

"With… With this hand…" She took another breath. "With this hand… With this hand, I will make burning ashes fall on your father's crotch." She rolled her eyes.

She got to her feet and gathered her skirt for it not to swipe the muddy ground. She had to do _it_. She had to find the courage to face her faith. She thought of her mother – her real mother, Coral Short, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Had her mother married her father because of a contract, or because of love? Not that it mattered by now; they had both died in a carriage accident a long time ago, leaving Holly with Foaly and Caballine; some distant relatives… They were very nice and smart people, but then again, Holly had had no choice but to stay with them.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine," she recited to an invisible Trouble. She took three steps forward. If she could not do anything to change her faith, she would learn to tolerate it, maybe even, enjoy it. She snapped a twig from a nearby tree branch, pretending that it was a candle. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." She took Trouble's future wedding band from her pocket and tried to remember the changes he had made to their vows. After another breath, she spoke the final words, sliding softly the ring on another twig. "With this ring, I give you my heart."


	2. Chapter Two: Corpses and Maggots

Chapter Two:

**Corpses and Maggots**

_~TLH~_

A short yet chilly gush of wind blew through the whole forest, making the nearby crows complain and caw. Holly turned towards the birds wondering why the wind could bother them so much.

_That was very strange_, contemplated the young girl, still feeling chills crawling down her arms and back.

She took a few steps back, still eyeing the suspicious crows.

Holly shook her head. She was the one creating her own fears.

The stress of the wedding; that strange feeling was probably just that…

She let her muscles relax for a brief second. Everything was simply in her head... And just as she thought those thoughts, her heart started a race. Holly let out a small, terrified shriek and looked down at her wrist, where a pale and cold hand was grasping her.

She yanked back her arm once, only to be pulled by the hand. She tried another time, and freed herself from the grip with the cracking sound of the hand's fingers.

Holly stumbled back, falling on her rear end. She once again cursed her corset, for it was making it extremely difficult to get back up. The only thing she could do now was to crawl back and watch the ghostly-white hand emerge from the ground, along with a body... A corpse to be exact…

The corpse, who was a relatively young man with raven hair, moved his lifeless blue eyes to hers. His left arm was still covered in pale, almost see-trough skin, and was resting gently over his chest.

"You do?"The man raised an eyebrow, as if incredulous. The faint outline of a smirk played on his pale, almost blue lips.

Holly eyes must have been huge with terror, because she was not even able to blink when a flight of crows passed right above her head. She struggled against her dress for what seemed like a long time and when she finally got up, there were no question asked. She ran for her life, and as fast as she could.

Fortunately for her, the man at her heals was not the fastest runner in the world, which compensated for her ridiculously unpractical dress.

Moving swiftly into the forest, Holly dodged branches and roots being careful not to slip on the occasional ice covered patches on the ground.

She looked behind her shoulder only to see that the dead boy was still following her.

"Ah!" Holly had not intended her scream to be so high pitched as a tree branch slapped her in the face. When the initial shock was gone, she looked around and nearly tripped on a tombstone. As odd as it might have sounded, she was glad she was in the cemetery. That meant that she was getting closer to the town.

In the distance, she could see the stone bridge she had crossed... If only she could reach it more quickly! She would not risk going faster though; her path was already too treacherous.

Way too slowly for her own taste, she finally landed her feet on the first stone of the bridge. Halfway through the path, she took the time to catch her breath. She tucked a short lock of hair back under her small hat and closed her eyes.

_What is going on here? What kind of nonsense is this?_ She wondered. She opened her eyes and swore, swallowing back the nervous lump in her throat.

Two pale hands were now resting on her shoulders.

The young man turned her around, "You've got yourself a deal."

_~TLH~_

"A new arrival?"

"She must have fainted. "

Holly blinked the fog away from her eyes only to discover two figures staring down on her. One belonged to the man she had ran from in the forest and the other one… Well, it was not exactly recognizable considering that there was no more skin on his bones. "What is going on here?" she asked, alarmed.

"Oh my… Looks like we've got ourselves a breather!" Exclaimed the skeleton. "You wouldn't happen to have a dead sister?" he asked Holly, charmingly eyeing her.

Another corpse came by, offering her pale blue hand to help Holly up.

"You are still so soft!" Said the girl who probably had blond hair before it started to darken in an odd shade of blue. Holly tried not to stare at the hole in her jade coloured gown, from which ribs were protruding.

"A toast, then!" Suggested a small voice trying to be loud.

"To the newlyweds!" Continued a second one. Holly raised an eyebrow, both to what those voices were saying and to the source of the voices. They seemed to come from a _dead_ girl at the back of the room, but that was very unlikely... The girl's mouth was sewn shut... Then, she saw it, two little maggots; one coming out of her shoulder, the other from her rib cage.

When she finally got her voice back Holly could not help herself. "Newlyweds?" she spat. That was very unlikely...

"Of course," said the young man behind her. He held up his hand before her face, "Doesn't this ring mean anything to you?" Trouble's ring? "You also promised me your heart," continued the corpse, matter-of-factly.

"I did?" She asked, her eyebrow still raised. Her eyes then grew huge. "I did." She nearly felt the urge to slap herself, "Oh, Holly wake up! Wake up!"

"You really don't treat maidens very well, I must say," came a faint voice. It belonged to yet another maggot, this one peeking its head out of the raven-haired boy's ear.

"Oh, shut up! Get back inside my cranium…"

"So, rude..." murmured the maggot, clearly offended.

Trying not to have too much of a trauma, Holly spotted something hanging on the wall. It was a rather simple handgun, but it would be sufficient.

"Stay back!" She said as she moved near the wall. "You don't what you're dealing with!" She grabbed the gun, pointing to each person in the room, maggots included. "I've got a weapon and I _know_ how to use it!"

Her abductor sighed; of course, he wasn't really able to do such an act since his lungs were no longer claiming air. "We are already dead, shooting us won't do you any good." he said, grabbing hold off the barrel, the bones in his hand cracking.

Holly yanked the gun away, firing a shot in the air.

"I want some questions. Now!"

"Answers, _chérie_." said the maggot; once again sticking its head out of its host's left ear. "I think that you meant to say that you want some answers."

"Yes, answers! What's going on here?" She waved the pistol in every direction. "Where am I? And most importantly... Who. Are. You?" She said, poking the dark-haired boy's chest with her index as punctuation.

"You are in the Underworld," said the boy. He removed her hand from his chest with an expression as cold as his skin.

"Well, that explains the corpses," she said, faking an astonished expression.

"Forgive his attitude, he's a bit cold hearted," said the girl in the jade dress and wide smile.

The boy gave her a hard glare. "Very amusing, Miss Butler."

Holly cleared her throat. She still required some explanations.

"You should take a seat, this might take some time..." said the raven-haired corpse.

A new corpse let out a chuckle and stepped out of the shadows. "What a story it is..." The large, yet skeletal man joined everyone else. "Unrequited love, lone genii... and murder most foul. Almost a novel actually."

"Oh, oh... I love this story!" cheered the maggot from the boy's ear. He moved his maggot-face to Holly, "This story is such a tragedy, so dramatic, yet sorrowful…" the little worm swayed its head dramaticly. The boy it inhabited rolled his dull blue eyes.

Holly was unsure of what to think. As far as she was concerned, she might have collapsed in the forest when that branch hit her head… Nevertheless, she was about to get some _answers_, so the least she could do was to play along.


	3. Chapter Three: A Foul Fate

Chapter Three:

**A Foul Fate**

_~TLH~_

_"I don't want to see him before my eyes ever again!" a female voice shrieked trough the hall of the mansion. A young lady strode down the staircase, her slim beautiful face covered with tears. "There is no place for a lady in his heart, mother!"_

_"Miss Diana, perhaps you could give my son another chance... He is not the social type, but he is full of qualities... Please, I just want him happy," The mother of the boy who had made Diana run away said softly._

_"I am sorry Madam, but I can't," said the brown-haired young lady. "He might find a woman able to get through his barricade, but it's not me."_

_"My apology," Diana's father looked to the young heir's parents. "My daughter can be quite sensitive..." He glanced back at the wooden doors of the manor and led his family towards it. "Maybe when they will be older..." And on that note, they left._

_The boy's mother walked slowly to her boudoir, where she sat in company of her husband. "It is the fourth girl that reacts that way upon leaving our manor! What is wrong with us?" She sighed._

_"Darling, our son does not want to be married... He is mostly busy with his sciences and studies." Said the father._

_"Don't you want him to be happy like we were when we met? I cannot stand to see him alone anymore."_

_"Just leave him some time."_

_The woman smiled at her husband. "There is still one more girl who made us an offer..."_

~TLH~

_Two days later, a new maiden effectively crossed the doorstep of the wealthy family, hoping that their son would be_ the one.

_This one was a classic beauty; big and gentle blue eyes, fair porcelain skin and blond locks of curly hair, but that was not the reason why the boy's mother thought she would be suitable for her son. The young maiden was actually extremely intelligent; a scholar in medicine, just like her son to be exact._

_"Welcome to our home, Lord, Lady and Miss Paradizo," greeted the boy's father._

_"Shall we present you to our son?" Smiled the mother. "He currently is in the library," she explained, leading the group towards the room in question._

_She walked in the library, where she announced the arrival of the new guests to her son. "Be nice with her," she whispered to him._

_The young man rolled his sharp, piercing blue eyes._ Be nice with her, _now how many times had his Mother said those words. "I will."_

_The two families presented themselves to one another and moved on to a more casual room to take tea._

_"I was told you study sciences and medicine," said the young Paradizo girl to start up a conversation. She was not going to lie to herself, she found the young heir rather attractive._

_Not exactly charming, but attractive._

_"Yes I do, any especial reason you ask, Miss Paradizo?" the raven-haired boy spoke politely, yet his voice seemed too cold and unemotional. He did not want a relationship; in best case he'd be partners with someone who could match his level of intelligence._

_"I do know a few things about these two topics too, you know. I also enjoy physics." She paused to take a sip of tea. "My father disapproved of it at first, but when I proved him that I had the abilities to perform in those fields, he agreed to pay my tuition."_

_"Common points of interest!" The mother smiled at her son. "How lovely."_

_The family heir sighed deeply. When would his mother understand he had no need for a wife? He had more then enough with his scientific project to care for a woman. This was the fifth case in so many months, and no matter how much he tried, his mother seemed to have an unlimited supply of single ladies on her list._

_"What projects are you currently working on?" Asked Miss Paradizo to the young man._

_"Advanced biology. Anatomy of the heart and brain." came the short reply._

_Minerva smiled. "Perhaps one day we could work together," she said, implying that she was actually interested in him._

_Both of these families were extremely wealthy, and therefore, marriages did not depend on monetary contracts for them. In the young heir's case, it was only to please his mother if he had agreed to meet all these girls. He knew that she wanted grandchildren one day, but he had not had the courage to break her dreams._

_Nevertheless, enduring conversation after conversation with girl that didn't really seem to like him – only liking his status in the society – made him treat them coldly, or more then he already did._

_This particular girl, however, Minerva, she did not seem to be repulsed by his cold-hearted behavior. On the contrary, she appeared to be trying to hold on to him with a desperate strength._

_Apparently, he'd have to bring this to a new level to get this girl out of the manor._

_Right now, he really wished his old protector were still alive; there wasn't a person alive whom Butler hadn't been able to scare away_

_Minerva shook the man from his thoughts, "Shall you accompany us?"_

_For a second the raven-haired man tried to figure where he would accompany them. He didn't even seem to remember even being part of their conversation_

_"Accompany you? Where, if I might ask, Miss Paradizo?"_

_The maiden rolled her eyes. No matter how many times she had asked the boy to call her by her first name, he just refused to do so. "To the garden, silly," she smiled. "Your mother just invited us to go take a walk in her garden to see her roses."_

_"Of course, I am sorry I was… lost in thoughts..." The handsome young man murmured mentally, how dared this girl address him as if they were close to each other?_

_Miss Paradizo rose from her chair and smoothed out her dark pink skirt and lavender vest before leading her possible_ fiancé _to the garden._

_"This whole manor is extremely beautiful," she said once they were outside, taking out her umbrella in order to have some shade._

_"I imagine," said the young man. He tried, quite intentionally so, to keep a distance from the girl._

_For a few minutes, she turned her attention to the roses around her, half hoping that the heir would offer one to her before she would have to leave for the night._

_Thought no such luck._

~TLH~

_When the Paradizo left the manor, the boy's mother was beaming with joy. "See, I knew we could find somebody who would not pass these doors in tears," she told her husband._

_The father simply smiled sympathetically to his son. He knew that girls were not his cup of tea._

_"Well, it's been a long day, please excuse me," even to his own parents the boy displayed the same distance._

_His mother caught his arm before he could take any more steps. "What did you think of her?"_

_"Well... she was... talkative..." said the raven-haired boy._

_"Do you think you could..."_

_"Could?" he rose a slim, well shaped eyebrow at his mother._

_"Marry her?"_

_The boy's father dug in his pocket for a small squared box. "It belonged to your grandmother..." Explained the mother._

No! _The word repeated itself in the boys mind._ No, no, no!

_"Father... I... don't think I can... take it… I am very honored but…"_

_"Lord and Lady Paradizo are also very thrilled about this engagement!" Clearly, his mother had not waited for his approval. "And so is Minerva."_

_"What!" He had actually screamed. His mother had arranged an engagement without even consulting him! This was his choice to make. "Mother... I... how could you..."_

_"Sweetie, she is the first one _not _to be scared away by your behavior... She is smart, beautiful and most of all, she comes from a very good family."_

_She took the box from her husband's hands and placed it in her son's palm._

_The boys blue eyes moved to his father, looking for help. Support. Anything. When it was none to be found he looked down at the box...he took the little thing in his hand, holding it so hard that he was nearly hurting his palm. Then he stood up abruptly, "I'd never marry Minerva Paradizo! _Never!" _with those he ran out of the living room. Slamming the door after him._

_"Ar-" his mother began._

_"Just give him some time, darling. He needs it."_

_The boy closed his room's door behind him, throwing the disgusting box onto his bed. Why was his mother so upset about having him married? He had never given her any reason to go bride-searching, never once._

_He reached in his drawer for a small bag in which he placed most of his money and a few change of clothes. Now, he really had enough._

_No one but himself was to control his life. He had turned 18 mere weeks ago; he was not going to live by others' rules. He'd not marry for the sake of his parent. Even if that meant to break his mother's heart, he would get to lead the life he wanted to lead._

_Gathering a few of his belongings, he stormed through the manor and left by a side door to avoid a meeting with his parents._

_Tying a cape around his neck, the heir went for the stables and quickly saddled his dark stallion. He wanted to get as far away from this place as he possibly could._

_The young heir rode his horse through the small streets of the town. He would do anything to get away from civilization, to catch a break._

_"Watch it!" Called a feminine voice in front of him._

_He stopped the horse. For some reason, that voice seemed very familiar to him. His booted feet met the ground, "I am terribly sorry Madam..."_

_"It's alright," she shook her head and patted the stallion's muzzle. "No harm done, Mister."_

_Her warm brown eyes landed on the heir. She gave him a smile, "I know you don't I?"_

_The young man examined her, as well as his eyes could in the dark. "No, I am sorry madam, I don't think so..."_

_The lady stepped under a lantern, revealing her features… She had hair as black as the night sky, extremely pale skin and a feminine and elegant figure._

_Looks wise, this woman almost look like the feminine version of him. His eyes grew wider. "Now, I remember you are one of the ladies my mother arranged me to meet with..."_

_"Alas, I never made it past your gate... Your mother selected only a few maidens..." She said, looking slightly disappointed. "Glad to finally meet you." She offered him her hand and gave him a slight bow._

_"A pleasure." his mouth said, mentally he was frowning, just marvelous. Another woman to worry about._

_"What exactly are you doing outside of your quarters?" she asked, taking a seat on a nearby bench._

_"I... needed some fresh air... "_

_"You wouldn't happen to have some troubles coping with your parent's choices wouldn't you?" This was her chance to seduce him..._

_He sighed, sharp this woman; that he'd give her. "Well, it might be that my mother decided to make choices I didn't necessarily approve off."_

_"So you are engaged?" She exaggerated a sad, pitiful tone and looked at him with a sweet smile._

_"Not if I get it my way…" murmured the man._

_"Well, I hope I will cross your way once again," she whispered, getting up from the bench. She walked a few steps, to leave him wondering, and then turned around. "If you ever need someone to talk to, stop by my house... It is the one at the end of this street." She sent him another smile, which was way too sweet for her own good._

_The young heir looked at the lady as she left. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. It was some type of challenge, really, but he would prove to everyone that he could take matter into his own hands..._

_"Wait," He said slowly._

_That woman was the only intelligent_ and _independent one he had talked to in the last weeks. Maybe she could understand him._

_Her back still turned to the young heir, she grinned. "Need a place to stay tonight, I presume?" She spun on her heels facing the man once again._

_She did not even need to hear him to know the answer. After all, she was the owner of a small motel._

_"Precisely, I take it, since you asked; you can provide me with such?"_

_She nodded and patted the man's stallion once again, this time leading the horse towards the end of the street._

_He followed her. It was almost comforting, finding a woman who would not cast one look at him and try to get his money. He had actually started thinking people like that didn't even exist. Although, he had his suspicions about her..._

_Nevertheless, he knew of the motel she owned and he was also aware that he would certainly not spend a night outside._

_When they arrived to the lodging, she offered him the room with absolutely no fees and sent his horse in her stable. This was her only hope of getting to the man's heart..._

~TLH~

_The first sounds of the morning began to be heard from the man's room. Birds and animals, for the most part... Though there was something odd with the way, the wind resonated on the motel's roof tiles._

_The pale-skinned young man slowly opened his eyes. It wasn't such a bad bed, really. Not his usual standards, but not far from._

_After getting dressed and neatly smoothing his hair back he went downstairs to the front desk,_

_"Good morning," greeted the dark haired woman who had invited him in her motel. "Will you be joining us for breakfast?"_

_The raven-haired man thought about it, "Yes, but I need to be quick, I'll be leaving soon, I intend to reach the nearest town before next nightfall."_

_"Leaving us so soon?" She walked up to him, leading the young man to the dining room._

_"Yes... as I said I want to get to the next town before nightfall."_

_"That is so regrettable." She would have to hurry up in her plan..._

_"Might be so," The man didn't say more. It almost annoyed him that this woman would ask so much, this was, not really any of her business._

_"What would you want to eat this morning?" After all, there was a saying stating that the way to a man's heart was by his stomach._

_"Something simple and rapid, please." replied the young man_

_The woman sighed and went to the kitchen, bringing back a plate of eggs. "There you go." She smiled._

_"Thank you, Madam."_

_She got herself a breakfast of her own and sat in front of him._

_He ignored her for the first four minutes, but after a while of having those deep brown eyes starring, he had to look up. "Is there anything I can help you with?_

_"My apology if I seem too... Insistent... I am merely worrying about you and your family."_

_"No need to... "_

_She looked at him with compassionate eyes. "I do worry about you're situation... I lived the same thing you went through before my parent's death..."_

_"You did?" he raised a well-shaped eyebrow._

_"They were harassing me with young suitors," she smiled. "But then, they passed away and left this motel to me..." Needless to say, the familial fortune had suffered._

_"I see… well... it's not uncommon I assume."_

_"It is a small price to pay to make your family happy."_

_"I'd choose my own way of happiness..." murmured the young man, rising from the chair, "Thank you for the meal, I'll take my leave now."_

_The woman rose from her chair. Already? Now, she was left with no other choices..._

_The man walked towards the door, not even realizing that this woman was trying to seduce him._

_He made his way to the stable, only to be met by the stench of blood. The man frowned. The bloody carcass of his horse in a stall made the young man stumble back in shock. Just what was going on here?_

_A quiet, yet horrified gasp came from behind the man._

_He turned quickly._

_The woman's face did not match her terrified tone. She almost looked pleased... "Who could have done such a thing?"_

_The young man's piercing blue eyes went up and down her face. Slowly they went to look for an alternative exit… there was none. He drew a deep breath._

_"I got a feeling who…"_

_She stepped closer to him. "Do you?"_

_"Yes..." he avoided stepping into the dried blood from the horse_

_"Please, tell me," said the owner of the motel, crouching near the horse._

_"You did it…"_

_Now that the lady was not in the entrance of the stables, there was hope for the young heir._

_Slowly he backed towards the entrance, this woman had killed his horse and by his standards, that wasn't a good sign._

_"Don't you think you can escape!" She screamed._

_The man didn't reply, just turned and ran, as fast as he could._

_The woman ran after him, there was no point in even mentioning that she was a better runner than he._

_The man didn't get to far. A branch sticking out of the ground, trapped the man's foot and the next thing he felt was the ground against his face_

_The dark haired lady laughed. The heir had not even taken the public road while trying to escape. He had headed straight for the forest. She watched him as he fell, her smile growing bigger._

_The man got to his feet. His palms were scratched slightly._

_The motel owner, on her side, was already reciting some sort of motto... And she had effortlessly managed to catch up with the rich heir._

_Still not seeing the, clearly psychopathic, woman he ran more. He was already feeling his heart beat faster with effort. The trees seemed to never ends and the terrain wasn't of the best, thought he'd probably trip even on a straight ground_

_The man felt something sharp at the base of his neck. "I'll have your heart. One way, or another." The woman whispered in his ear._

_The man's pulse went sky high. No sudden moves now..._

_The woman's hand wrapped around his shoulders as the pointed object was lowered. "Usually, I don't commit my sacrifices until late at night, but you leave me with no choice, darling." Slowly, she turned him around. "In fact, the time when_ you h_ad a choice is soon to be over..."_

_The sharp blue eyes moved to find the object, which had left a small wound in the back of his neck. It was a thin, long blade… His eyes grew big. "No..." The young man gasped, "Don't..." he understood just too well what the woman was going to do to him._

_"Now, now. Be a gentleman and empty your pockets" Her two hands were getting tighter around his shoulders, her nails digging into his suit._

_Slowly, he did so. After all, giving her the money was a small prize; his life was worth so much more_

_Instead of going straight to the money, her gaze went to a small golden circle mounted by a diamond. Keeping a firm grip on him with one of her hand – in which she kept the knife – she reached down for the ring._

How convenient, _she thought._

_His eyes followed her hand, closing is own around the ring, preventing her from getting it._

_The woman yanked on his hand. "I will need that, darling." She took the wedding ring and slid it around her finger, being careful not to let the boy get away._

_This was the fourth wedding ring she had owned, and by far the most expensive one._

_The man moved in her grip. "You got what you want... release me..." amazing he could keep his voice from shaking._

_"Oh, but I am far from having what I want of you." She began reciting strange phrases in foreign tongues._

_The man frowned, what was this? It took some seconds to realize. Magic… "You... are a _Witch!"

_"Smart boy!" She finished her incantation, and opened the man's shirt, slashing his chest with the knife, binding the spell with blood._

_The man gave a sharp gasp of pain_

"Forever trapped shall be the one who refuses another's heart, forever between two lands he shall lament!" _She recited the curse omitting one small detail; the counter-curse. She was a powerful sorceress, but he powers were not enough to prevent someone else from breaking the spell... Though she would make sure it would never happen._

_Slowly a deep red line made its way from the clean cut. The blood seemed to sting against the young man's skin._

_"One more thing before you go..." She got closer to him. Their faces were millimeters apart. "I will miss you, my dear _husband." _She smiled and plunged the knife deeper into his chest. Meanwhile, she closed the space between them as her lips met his._

_The woman's deep red lips muted the man's pain-filled gasp. In color, they matched the blood that now was raining faster from his chest. For a second their eyes met; deep brown and piercing blue. Then the blue once lost their light._

_The woman rolled her eyes. "What is one willing to do for more power," she muttered in disgust as she dug her fingers in the boy's gaping wound. She felt around searching for what connected his heart to his body. When she found it, she severed all ties with her knife and pulled out the organ._

_The said organ was still pumping gently between her blood soaked fingers; a part of the curse she had placed on the now lifeless and blood soaked body before her._

_Usually, she did not call magic to kill or curse men. She only used it to gain personal powers. It's not like she needed to use spell on males; she was a beautiful woman, a talented liar and deadly seductress, but this boy in front of her had been a challenge. She had hunted him down for more than two months..._

_She starred down at the body. "Too bad for you, mister... It's a shame you had to be a sacrifice; you were not so bad looking."_

_The still beating heart between her fingers then caught her attention. She would have to go hide it somewhere safe..._

_The man's blue eyes were still starring up at her, frozen with a shocked and horrified expression, thought of course they weren't able to see anything._

_She should have been thankful that dead men told no tales…_

_She left the forest as fast as she entered it, concealing the heart within her purple skirt._

_When_ he _opened his eyes, he was dead as dust, the woman was missing and his heart was gone._

* * *

_(AN: Happy Birthday Arty^^ - from Mary 'n' Alva!)_


	4. Chapter Four: Mystery Man

Chapter Four:

**Mystery Man**

_~TLH~_

"Trouble, come away from the window," sighed Raine, stirring a cup of tea.

"I'm sure she will come back shortly," said Caballine. "She knows her curfew."

Foaly smiled at the Roots, but deep down he knew that Holly was not the type of girl to actually care about the curfew.

There was a hollow knock on the living room's doors. "Enter," was the simple invitation that came from Lord Julius.

"Ah, Lady Koboi," Raine set her cup of tea aside. "I trust the room is to your liking."

The woman nodded. "Thank you; you are a most gracious hostess..." She bowed her head in recognition. "Which is why it pains me to be the bearer of such bad news..."

Behind Lady Koboi was standing the town crier, looking a little nervous because of the importance of his audience. "Would you care to repeat tonight's headline for us," requested Opal.

The crier cleared his throat. "Here ye, hear ye!" He began, screaming. "Holly Short seen this night on the bridge in the arms of a mystery man! The dark-haired tempting chap and Miss Short slipped away into the night!" He paused to catch his breath. "And now, the weather. Scattered showers..."

"Enough!" Shouted Opal before gaining back her composure. "That will be all."

The crier nodded and was glad to leave before anyone had the chance to react.

"Mystery man?" Foaly raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't even know any men."

Lady Koboi turned to him. "Or so you thought... Do call for me is you need my assistance..." She said, walking away from the living room. "In any way," she added, closing the doors.

Trouble starred at the spot where once stood Lady Koboi. He felt something odd creeping in the room.

"Oh, Frond, Julius... What should we do with that?" Lady Root rose from her chair and went to the window.

"Fetch me my rifle!" He answered, talking to his butler.

Caballine turned to her husband. "Now would be a great time to do something, Foaly!"

"The town crier probably just had a slow news day," explained Foaly. "You know how it is, you need a little something to cry about." He took the rifle from One's hands and set it back to where is was before.

"Regardless, we are one bride short for the wedding tomorrow!" Julius spat, his face getting more and more red.

Foaly chuckled. One bride short! What a play on word!

"Not to mention," continued Lord Julius, "The financial implications..."

"A most scandalous embarrassment for us all..." Whispered Raine.

"Oh, give us a change to find her, we beg you... Give us until dawn," said Caballine. She knew of her daughter's hiding places after all.

"Very well." Mumbled Lord Root. "Till dawn."

_~TLH~_

"Oh, fair maiden, where are you hiding?" The small green maggot called, resting on a pale and slightly blue earlobe. There came no reply… Just like the past fourteen times the maggot had tried. "I must say, your maiden is a feisty one," it remarked in a dry tone.

"She is not my _maiden_," snarled the dead man, "She, technically… is my wife," he sighed.

Having taken the advantage of not being the center of attention when the corpses told their stories, Holly had discreetly backed away from the skeletal group. There was no way she was going to spend one more minute in this strange company

"Where do you think she went?" Asked the man.

"I'll keep an eye out for her," came the maggot's reply.

"As long as you don't keep _my_ eye out of it socked in the process," murmured the corpse.

_~TLH~_

With each passing minute, Holly felt more and more claustrophobic. She did not particularly enjoy her life with the livings, but she thought that being forever trapped under the ground would be pure torture.

She ran, hiding from wandering corpses as best as she could. She had to get out of this place.

From a distance, she heard the dead man's voice. He was searching for her.

A little bit closer, another corpse, the pale lady with the two maggots, turned the corner of the street in which Holly was trying to hide.

Holly looked around, desperately searching for a place to go. She could not let the corpse see her. From the corner of her eye, she saw a coffin... ¸

_Why not, it's your only option… S_he rolled her eyes, not believing what she was about to do and stepped in the sarcophagus.

At that moment, not only did the maggot girl walked in front of her, but the voice of the man who had dragged her "downstairs" was getting closer.

"_S'il vous plais, dite moi que les rumeurs sont fausses_," Holly heart jumped in her chest. A black willow spider was dangling from the top of the coffin. "Tell me you are not married to _him_."

With a startled, surprised gasp, Holly ran away from the coffin. "How rude!" Said the spider, not too happy about being tossed away.

"The living girl went this way!" Shouted the black widow, pointing her long legs towards where Holly had escaped.

"Thank you, madam." the maggot called, his host too caught up in his own mind to reply to the spider.

"D'Arvit!" Swore Holly. Two skeletons were now facing her. "Please, there's been a horrible mistake! I am not dead, I don't belong here!" The skeleton who still had a pair of eyes, simply starred at her. He attempted to smile, but it was rather difficult to do since his jaw was falling off.

Pushing the remains of the man aside, she continued her run.

Then Holly swore once again, "Dead end!"

In front of her was a wall, or a cliff of some sort. The only thing she could try to do would be to climb it, so she did. She grabbed hold on roots poking out of the grey bricks and pulled herself up.

She was about to reach the top of the wall, when her fingers wrapped around something cold.

"You know, miss, using the stair would take much less effort than climbing." said the raven-haired corpse. It was his hand that she had taken. The skin was dry and no longer had any temperature

Under the shock, Holly's hand almost let go of the man's, but she knew that if she did, she would most likely end up in the same state as the owner of the hand.

"If I had any strength left in my muscles –"

"Like there _ever_ was," the man ignored the rude comment from the maggot.

"I would have pulled you up, but unfortunately I cannot."

Therefore, Holly managed to climb to the very top of the wall, which happened to be a balcony.

"The view form here is rather nice, wouldn't you say?" said the corpse. "Enough to make a heart beat faster." He moved over to an iron bench at the back of the balcony. "At least for those of us who have a heart, and said it's still beating which is not the case for most of the people down here."

Holly reluctantly followed him to the bench. "Look, I am terribly sorry about what's happened to you... And I'd like to help you out, but I have to get back home." Well, half of this was true...

The young man looked at her with blue, sorrowful eyes. "This, miss, is your home now." he said firmly, though by the look in his eyes, he wasn't to glad for dragging a still living woman among the dead.

Holly raised an eyebrow. "But, I don't even know your name, _mister_."

"What a marvellous way to start a marriage," murmured the maggot. The man pushed it back into his ear.

"Be quiet," he hissed, before turning his attention to the young woman, "Artemis," he said, "My name is Artemis Fowl the Second."

The name sounded familiar to Holly... Yes, she had heard of him once or twice about six weeks ago, after his death. Rumour had it that he had been killed and possibly eaten by a wolf, because no corpse was ever found. Apparently, it was a lie.

"Artemis Fowl..." Whispered the girl. "I am Holly Short."

"I am honoured," Artemis rolled his eyes, for he was not the one who had spoken the last words. His maggot had peeked out of his ear once again. "I am Sir Orion."

"Sir?" Holly almost laughed. "How can a maggot be a _Sir_?"

Orion slipped out from Artemis's ear, landing on Holly's hand, "How can a corpse be married to such a stunning _living_ being?" he asked, "Oh, you are still so warm... unlike him..."

Holly took Orion between her thumb and her index. "You know that the stunning _living_ being could squish you, right?"

"Such a strong personality... Just the type of maiden that I can see myself loving," said Orion.

Artemis let his shoulders sink – the corpse version of a sigh. "I must apologize for him he is... a little mental."

Orion moved in Holly's grip, "You'd know, I _live_ in your brain."

"I'll let you deal with him," said Holly putting Orion on Artemis's shoulder.

"I can't say I am too eager to..." murmured the dead male. He took the maggot between his long, thin fingers "Now, you behave or I will see to feed you to the crows."

Orion gasped dramatically, "I could defeat them all! Bring them and I'll slay those beasts making a lovely necklace for Miss Holly as a gift."

Holly's huge eyes turned to Artemis, then to the maggot. "No thanks."

"Give it some thoughts, fair beauty, you might change your mind," said the maggot before Artemis forced him to creep back inside his skull.

"How... How are you able to live with him inside of your head?" Wondered Holly.

The boy shrugged, "I have no idea... I could just remove him, but... for some reason I don't want to be all alone... And, in all reality, I do not _live_…"

After a moment of silence, Holly sighed. "I wonder what my parents would think of this whole situation..." Holly was of course, referring to Foaly and Caballine. "But then again, you'll never have to meet them so..."

"If they are not buried too far away, I see no reason for me not to meet them."

"Actually, they are still ali -" But then, an idea sparked in Holly's head. "Coral Short." She said slowly. "My mother's name was Coral Short." She knew that her father was buried in another town, with the rest of his ancestors, so there was no hope in seeing him today...

"Coral Short..." repeated the Fowl boy. "I can't say that I am familiar with her whereabouts but I know one who most likely does."

"Good then." Holly rose from the bench. Maybe she could spend a few more hours in the Land of the Dead if it meant that she could see her mother once again.

The young man nodded, "This way."


	5. Chapter Five: Empty

Chapter Five:

**Empty**

_~TLH~ _

Holly followed Artemis, taking more or less the same path she had followed in order to get to the balcony. When the boy opened a door for Holly, they were in the pub in which she had woken up.

"Already back?" Asked the woman with the blond-turned-to-blue hair and jade coloured gown.

"Yes, miss Butler." nodded Artemis. "You know most of the people down here, and I was wondering if you'd so kindly tell me if you know the whereabouts of one Coral Short."

The corpse girl thought about it for a second.

By her looks, Holly judged that she had not even been over twenty years old when she died.

"You'll have to go down the main street, turn to the left just by the Second Hand shop and after that, count five graves and turn to the left."

"Thank you Juliet."

"No problem, Arty," She smiled at him, and then went back to her bar.

Artemis rolled his eyes, holding back a comment about pet names. "This way then," he said to Holly.

Following Juliet's instruction, the pair ended up in front of a small, but rather nice looking house. If there were such things as houses in the Land of the Dead...

"Go ahead, I'll let you talk alone, I am sure you'd want some privacy," said the late Fowl heir. "I will remain here."

Holly took a deep breath, as well as a few steps forward.

She climbed up the three steps leading to the wooden door of the house.

She glanced back to Artemis and knocked on the door.

Almost instantly, someone opened.

At first, the lady seemed confused, and so did Holly.

They were both starring at each other, from their toes to their foreheads.

In front of Holly stood a woman who used to have dark skin and red hair, much like Holly's... Only now, her skin had lost its elasticity and her hair was sticking to her forehead, on which a wound had dried.

She was not exactly in good shape... But she was still the slender, kind and brave woman Holly remembered.

"Mother?" Holly hesitated. She was still not used to hugging deceased people... Nevertheless, she opened her arms to Coral Short.

"Holly?" The woman delicately hugged her daughter, aware of how uncomfortable it must feel to her. "Are you dead?" If she could have cried, her cheeks would be soaked in tears.

"No! No I am far from being dead." She let go of her mother and looked at her. "See, I have a very... traumatizing problem here..."

Holly looked at Artemis, which brought him to her mother's attention. "And may I know who he is?"

"Well, if you... take into consideration the perfectly spoken wedding vows and the ring..." Artemis came closer, "I guess you could say I am... her husband."

"That's the problem." Whispered Holly.

_~TLH~_

"So, I think I need some explanations now," said Coral, now seated on a rocking chair in her garden just beside her daughter and in front of Artemis.

She had invited her guests in her garden and even offered Holly a cup of tea from left overs. She was glad to see her child, but something told her that her motherly instincts would make her want to punish her after the explanations.

"Well," sighed Holly. "Foaly and Caballine found a husband for me... Trouble Kelp... And I could not get myself to face the fact that I was not the one to control my own fate and..." She let her shoulders drop. "I… Ran away."

Artemis looked at her. His story and her story, they were so alike. Just with the little difference of her being alive and he being dead.

Coral looked at her daughter, not wanting to get mad at her, though definitely wanting to blame her attitude. _An attitude she had gotten from her mother, actually..._

Holly went on in her story. "I headed for the forest and tried to practice my vows, maybe calm down and then, Mister Fowl, here… _abducted_ me." She had no other way to put it. She had been abducted considering that an abduction was taking somebody somewhere against that person's will.

Artemis's eyes darkened. "At least I didn't cut out your heart with cold blood and left your body in the forest."

Both of the Short ladies felt bad for Artemis as he moved his sliced shirt away, revealing the dark empty hole of darkening flesh that once had been the location of his heart. The only thing occupying the space was a spider's web.

Holly's fingers traced the hole. "So it really did happen..." She whispered, feeling terribly sorry.

Artemis closed his shirt again, "Yes… it did…" he said, slowly.

"One thing..." Coral intervened. "I still don't get how you two can be married, or even promised to each other."

Artemis shifted uneasily in his seat. "The woman who murdered me cast a curse on me; I would not be able to rest in peace before I accepted a woman's heart and so… when your daughter came... I... took the chance offered to me..."

Needless to say, Holly felt a tad insulted for being used. She raised her fist and aimed for Artemis's shoulder. She did not really intent to hit too hard, after all, she had also used him to get to her mother, but it would feel good to bring her frustrations out on somebody.

The young man moved, attempting to avoid being hit, which lead to Holly's fist landing in the one single place which had the power to hurt Artemis; the gaping hole in his chest.

"Holly!" Exclaimed Coral.

Artemis gasped. He didn't feel any physical pain, but the sheer shock of having Holly's hand in his thoracic cage was more than enough to deal with. His eyes slightly widened. The last time a person had been near this area had been when his killer ripped off his heart.

Holly's expression could only be interpreted as ultimately guilty. She was about to ask for forgiveness when the boy moved back, removing the hand from his flesh.

Then, suddenly his cold fingers grabbed a hold of Holly's wrist and dragged her up. "We'll excuse ourselves now," He said coldly.

"Mom," Whispered Holly... But she could not do much apart from following Artemis, caught in his dead grip.

Artemis pulled her down the streets of the Land of the Dead, not once speaking to her. Not even looking back at her.

"Where are you taking me?" She spat the words like venom.

"Home," Came the chilly reply

He walked her through a series of tunnels and stopped abruptly in front of what looked like the root of a huge tree. He pushed and pulled slightly on the root, revealing an opening in it; a door.

He let Holly climb a ladder first. It had been built inside of the root as a way to facilitate Artemis's passage between the two worlds. Of course, the person who had built it had been Artemis himself.

The light of the moon almost hurt Holly's eyes when she reached the surface. After a few hours in the darkness, the night seemed bright.

"You're home and free do go... I did _not_ abduct you..."

Holly felt a horrible knot forming in her throat. "Artemis, look, I -"

"Go." hissed the corpse, "_Live_ your _life_." he uttered out the two _L_-words as thought they were a deadly plague

No wonder the curse had not been lifted as soon as Holly had recited her vows. Even thought she had said that she would give Artemis her heart, she did not love him. No woman could, ever.

Holly paused, unsure of what to do; to go to, or away from Artemis. She thought of her parents, her living ones, and of how worried they must have been. Without glancing back, she spotted the bridge that led to the town and ran to the Root's mansion.

Artemis had turned his back to her. Not wanting to see the first person, he had actually kind of appreciated leave him. Slowly one single tear made its way down the boy's pale cheek. He'd never be free. This was time he truly realized it.

_~TLH~_

"If ever I see that mystery man," began Root "I'll strangle him with my bare hands."

Holly frowned as she heard Lord Julius from behind the door.

Strangling Artemis would not do much.

"It's the girl who must be taken care of..." Said Raine. "If she ever make it into our family, I will assure that she has a proper behavior correction."

So, apparently, entering the Root's mansion by the front door would not do it...

Holly turned around, being careful not to make too much noise and headed for the side of the house. She would have to take a climb... Again.

_~TLH~_

"This is the voice of you conscience..." said Orion in an overly dramatic fashion, the sound echoing inside the boy's skull. "Once again, your rude and boorish behaviour is what keep you alone and..." Orion wasn't allowed to finish; Artemis had stuck to fingers into his ear channel, dragging the maggot out.

"That is _enough_!" he hissed.

Orion moved in the cold grip. "I am only telling the obvious truth," he said, "You are a cold and heartless–"

"_Don't_ say that word!" Artemis tossed the helpless maggot into the snow. "I know what I did wrong... now leave me alone..."

"That was not very nice of you, Orion," said a high-pitched, feminine voice creeping up from behind Artemis.

"Well, he tossed me into the snow… _that_ is not very _nice_ either," murmured Orion to the newcomer.

The black widow spider walked with usual spider elegance across Artemis's back to then reach his left shoulder. "_Elle a osé_! That girl dared to destroy my web!" She shouted, outraged as she saw that the web in Artemis's chest was gone.

Artemis followed the spider with his stare. "Why does it upset you so much? It was only a web."

"I would like to point out that this web was my way of saying to you that _I_ would be willing to give you my heart!"

"You are a spider Minerva... "

"That argument is invalid. I used to be human; see, you are not the only one who has been affected by that Witch's curse."

Artemis frowned, dark hair falling down in his face.

"If only I could find a way to get my body back... I could free you, or at least, we could be together," thought Minerva out loud.

"He wouldn't want your heart," said Orion, still grumpy because of the cold snow and of Minerva's sudden interruption, "He doesn't want anyone's heart."

Artemis sighed as the maggot and the Black Widow started arguing. Slowly he traced the ring around his finger. "Empty vows..." he murmured, closing his fingers around the band to remove it.

_~TLH~_

Holly smoothed the front her skirt and tossed away a short lock of hair obscuring her vision. Of all the things, she had expected her day to be like this was certainly not it.

She had reached Trouble's balcony after a long climb and she was now knocking on his window, hoping that he would be in there.

Fortunately, Trouble heard her through the thick glass. "Holly!" He opened the door of the balcony and let her in. "Come by the fire," he said, gently pushing her towards the couch facing his fireplace.

"Where have you been all day long? Are you all right?"

Holly could not get her mouth to move. If she told anything to Trouble, his parents would probably send her into a mental hospital.

Trouble reached for Holly's hand. "Oh, dear... You're as cold as death..."

"I... Trouble..." Holly removed her hand from her "fiancé's." How should she deal with this situation… "I have to admit that this morning, I was terrified of marriage. I have a very hard time accepting the fact that someone else was supposed to decide my future." She swallowed back nervously and went on. "But I recently learned that sometimes, letting others decide for you is the best option... Better than running away from our parents and risk our lives..." She mumbled that last part to herself. "Or make others worry." She said a tad louder. Mostly lies, anyway…

"Holly... I did feel the same way when my parents announced to me that I was to get married with a stranger, but if you leave us a chance, I am sure we can figure out how to live together." Trouble took her hand once again and looked in her eyes.

It would have been a romantic setting if only Holly's gaze had not been fixated on the window behind Trouble, and would she have shown the slightest bit of interest.

Trouble turned around, only to be stopped by Holly's hand. "Maybe..." She slowly said, being tangled up in lies. "Yes, maybe that one day I can learn to deal with it."

"You only speak in _maybes_, Miss Short!" Trouble shook his head. He found it unbelievable that Holly could not take a decision on him

_Way to go,_ thought Holly. _I managed to make two guys angry in less than twenty minutes._

"Why can't you just accept–"

The door of the balcony flew open, interrupting Trouble.

Artemis was standing in the doorway, a surprised – or rather shocked – expression showing on his face. "So this," he stepped in the to join the two living beings, "the reason for your vow practice..." He almost sounded a tad envious.

"Holly?" Trouble raised an eyebrow. "Who is this?" He tried not to sound too confused and scared, without much success.

"That's... complicated." Answered the girl.

"Then make it simple." Spat Kelp.

"That's Artemis Fowl... And technically, though we did not really _agree_ on it... He's my..."

"_Husband_." finished the boy coldly

"Holly?" Trouble was nearly hysterically confused.

He scanned the room until he found what he was looking for, one sharp knife on his desk. No matter whom this guy was, he had broken into _his_ mansion and probably tried to capture _his_ fiancé, or something just as crazy...

He picked up the knife and without a second thought, Trouble raised his arm and launched on Artemis. This was certainly not a good day for the dark-haired corpse; everyone kept on attacking him.

"Mind your moves, Sir, that thing is very sharp!" Came Orion's voice from Artemis's left ear.

And that was the distraction that prevented Trouble's knife from puncturing another whole in Artemis's body.

Holly shook the disbelief from her head and decided to interfere. She did not care about Artemis's, nor Trouble's and nor her own feelings; she only cared about keeping everybody safe.

Therefore, as Trouble began a second attack, she slid right in between the two boys.

Trouble's eyes grew huge as his knife punctured flesh...

Holly gasped and raised her arm. Trouble's knife had not pierced her; in fact, she had been really lucky.

Artemis on the other hand had not benefited from her luck, even though he could not feel felt any pain. Trouble blade had made a new cut in his torso.

"You fool! He's already dead!" Holly opened Artemis's shirt to show the lack of heart, but when her fingers brushed his chest, the two of them vanished in the darkness.


	6. Chapter Six: Madness

Chapter Six:

**Madness**

_~TLH~ _

"What was that?" At this time of the day, Holly was sick and tired of all this madness.

A mere second ago, she had been standing in Trouble's room - trying not to get anyone killed, or aggravated, and now they were back in the Land of the Dead, near the entrance of the tunnel.

"You naturally expect me to be behind this?"

"You are the one who lives - well... You're the one whose house is down here!" She said, being careful with her choice of words. She also had had enough of anger and bitterness for the day.

"Well, of course, _little miss living_," Snapped the boy. "But _I_ told you to leave; I did not intend to drag you back into this... It must have something to do with the curse, it's as if you are _bonded_ to me."

"Great, now I'm a curse," Holly mumbled.

"Oh, I can't take this!" Orion exclaimed, but not from his usual place at Artemis ear… No, this time he had popped out of Artemis's left eye socket dislodging the eyeball. Artemis let out a surprised gasp, trying to capture his left eye before it hit the floor.

"Look, I'm sorry that I can't help you," said Holly, this time being sincere. She grabbed the eye, which had rolled down at her feet and gave it back to its owner.

Artemis took it, forcing Orion to move away from his empty eye socked and over to his ear as he placed his eye back where it belonged.

Orion rolled his eyes, "You two are a catastrophe... really... even I got more romantic genes in my tiny body then the two of you!" Orion was still speaking, though nobody was listening.

Artemis turned around, leaving Holly to herself, down in the Land of the Dead.

_~TLH~ _

He wandered the street with no particular goal in mind, and eventually ended up at the pub. Juliet was no were to be seen but Artemis entered anyway.

Minerva, who had just gotten back from her little trip 'upstairs', walked towards him. "_Pourquoi cet air si triste?_" she asked.

Artemis looked down at her, "I realize that this is a rhetorical question, as I am sure you know the reason why I am _si triste_." murmured the corpse. "Maybe it is true... Maybe I cannot be loved…"

"Oh, I am sure you can," said Orion, Artemis rolled is eyes, pulling the maggot out of his ear. "I could... Talk to her! Yes... Set me in her dress and I am sure she'd change her mind about you. I know quite a bit about your mind."

Minerva looked rather shocked. "Orion!"

"What? You doubt my skills when it comes to dealing with beautiful women, Minerva?" Asked Orion, attempting to raise a brow.

"That is a tad inappropriate if you want my opinion," the spider tried to shake her head. "Not to mention that Artemis might not exactly be in the mood for your _plaisanteries_."

Artemis sighed. "She won't ever like me anyway. Even if she would, what could I offer her? After all, I am dead… She does belong with him, that other man."

"Well, I have to admit that you don't have the most lovable of personalities," Minerva had tried to make Artemis like her as a human and he had not even noticed, after all.

"If that was meant to make me feel better you were not successful…" Murmured the corpse.

"Anyway," Orion began, "What does that living man have that you don't?"

"He has a heart… a pulse… warm flesh… Want me to go on?"

"That's overrated by a mile. Overvalued, even." Minerva was desperately trying to make up for her earlier insult.

"And, he is not wearing her ring, is he now?" The maggot said, crawling onto Artemis's pale finger.

"Her vows were empty, this ring has no value and… It is cursed…" whispered the boy

"Humm... Let's see," Minerva tried to find things that would actually make Artemis feel better. "He must not be too smart since he tried to kill a corpse with a knife."

"So true, so true…" nodded Orion, "I doubt he plays piano, or owns a fortune either."

"See, just like in science, some positive is always ready to balance the negative," said the black widow.

"Thought he still breaths air... and he... _feels_..." Artemis murmured the last word. "For example," Artemis got up form the chair, there was a candle on one corner of the bar's counter. "If I were to touch a burning candle," the boy let the flame burn the tip of his pale finger, "I feel no pain at all…" He turned to face the spider and the maggot. "You stab me with a knife," he removed Trouble's dagger from his flesh, "It's all the same…" the blade hit the floor with a metallic sound.

"To be fair, that's more of an advantage for you. You have no idea what it _feels_ like to be a spider. It is awful! Eight legs and six eyes to control! Not to mention the web up my–" She shook her small head, not even wanting to think about it.

"And try being a maggot," sighed Orion "there are so many lovely girls, but oh, they won't even look my way."

Minerva shot him a deadly stare. "This is not the time to speak about unrequited love, please!"

"I thought that was his problem…" said the maggot.

"Exactly," she whispered to the maggot. "Is there anything we could do to make you feel better?" She asked Artemis.

Artemis had turned his back to them again, "Give me back my heart… But that will never happen."

Now with Artemis's back turned, it was impossible for the maggot and the spider to see the tear that he was trying to hold back.

_~TLH~_

"Mother, I swear it is true! Holly is married to a dead boy!" Trouble paced in his room, trying to figure out what had exactly happened. "I saw him, the _corpse_; he was standing right here with Holly! I even stab– I mean, he even left with my dagger!"

"Holly was in your room?" Raine raised an eyebrow.

"The scandal!" Root stood behind his wife, wondering why his adoptive son was going on about that girl.

"I think that we should find and help her! Or at least get her away from that corpse!" Trouble kept on pacing, which made his mother nervous.

"Just sit down and relax, Trouble." Said the butler Number One. "I think I shall even fetch you a special No. 1 cocktail to calm you down."

"You better fetch him a straitjacket," laughed Root. "He's completely mad!"

"I think we should leave him alone," said Raine. "He'll reflect better on his own."

On that note, Lord and Lady Root, as well as One left Trouble's room. Just as a precaution, they took the time to lock his door from outside.

Trouble rolled his eyes. He would have to find someone who could clear things up.

He grabbed his coat and walked to the wall of his balcony. If Holly and the corpse had managed to climb up, he could easily climb down his mansion's wall.

Of course, it was a horrible mistake to think that... The rain falling down on him made it even harder for the young Kelp not to slip, which he did every two bricks or so.

Once he judged the distance between him and the ground small enough to jump, he let go of the wall and met the cobblestone.

Paying no attention to the slight cracking sound in his knee, he ran to the only place he could think of, where there was a possibility of being believed.

"What in Frond's name? Who could that be at this hour…" Pastor Argon rubbed his aching hip and walked to the massive doors of the church. "Mister Kelp?" He said as he opened them.

He brought his candle near Trouble's face in order to make sure it was he. "What are you doing here? You should be at home, barely a night before your wedding."

"Pastor Argon, I really have to ask you something."

"Go ahead..." Sighed Jerbal.

"You are the only one in the village who knows of what awaits beyond the grave, therefore, I need your insight on a very important question..."

"A grim topic for a groom-to-be, isn't it?"

"It is a groom that I fear, which is why I must know: can the living marry the dead?"

"What on earth are you speaking about?" Wasn't he a pastor, Jerbal would have suggested Trouble to get his head examined.

"Please, I must know! It's Holly; apparently, she is married to a corpse! She has a corpse groom!" The pastor looked at Trouble, wondering if he was dreaming this strange encounter. "There must be a way to rid her of this _thing_!" Trouble nearly screamed.

"I believe that I know what to do... Come with me…"

Argon guided Trouble through the city and stopped in front of a big, prestigious building. The Root's mansion, to be exact. He knocked on the door and waited until Lord and Lady Root opened.

"Thanks a lot," murmured Trouble sarcastically to the pastor.

"Trouble? What were you doing outside?" Raine had a hint of worry in her voice.

"He is speaking in tongues, of unholy alliances... I am no psychiatrist, but I fear his mind has come undone," answered the pastor for the man.

"Just go back to your room and get some sleep," said Lady Raine to her son. "Thank you pastor," she said, closing back the door.

"You must believe me, Holly might be in danger!" Trouble tried to make his adoptive parents understand, but it was hopeless.

Once they finally got him back in his room, Julius and Raine wondered why all these unfortunate events were happening to them.

"We shall continue as we had planned, with or without Molly," Root could not see other options. The young girl was too much of a troublemaker.

"Her name's Holly."

"Whatever..." He mumbled, lighting up a fungus cigar.

"For a young girl to toss aside a man like Trouble... It's positively criminal..." From the other room, Opal had "overheard" the Root's conversation and had decided that the time had come for her to intervene. "If I had a man like your son on my arm, I would be as content as can be. We would live a great, rich life, befitting royalty."

Lady Raine turned to Opal. "Your husband must be a most fortunate man."

"Alas, I am not married." She pointed to the veil on her forehead. "I was betrothed some months ago... However, tragedy snatched my husband away... When one lives alone, wealth counts for naught."

Julius looked at his wife to see if they had the same idea in mind.

"Don't you think about _that_!" Said Lady Raine. "How is Trouble going to take the news?" Of course, she knew what her husband had been thinking about. _Exchanging the bride for a more stable one_.

Raine reflected on the advantages of the idea and sighed. "Very well... If Lady Koboi agrees..."

_~TLH~_

As soon as everything was arranged, Root burst into his son's room. "I have a great news for you!" He proclaimed. "There will be a wedding after all."

The boy looked at his adoptive father. It could have been easily guessed that Trouble had been restless. "You found Holly?"

"Make haste, son, our relatives will arrive first thing in the morning," said Raine from the corridor.

"We must have you looking presentable for Lady Koboi." Root lit yet another cigar, this time more as a celebration than a way to hide his grumpiness.

"But what of Holly?" Trouble waved away the smoke emanating from his father's cigar.

"Holly is gone. Without your marriage to Lady Koboi, we shall be forced, penniless into the street. We are destitute."

Trouble tried uselessly to protest and was interrupted by his father.

"You shall marry Lady Opal Koboi tomorrow. According to plan."

_~TLH~ _

Opal Koboi paced the hallway of the Root's mansion, clearly pleased with herself. She paused in front of a portrait of her future husband and contemplated his expression.

"Oh, darling... Don't look at me that way," with the tip of her fingernail she traced the side of Trouble's painted face. "You have only to suffer this union until death do us part. And that will come sooner than you think."

A laughed escaped her throat and for a moment, she wondered if she had always been that theatrical.


	7. Chapter Seven: New Arrival

Chapter Seven:

**New Arrival**

_~TLH~_

"Oh, it's almost dawn…" Caballine looked outside of her carriage. "Where could she be?"

"Holly Short elopes with corpse! Young groom to wed wealthy newcomer!" How did the town crier have such convenient timing?

"Wealthy newcomer? It cannot be," Caballine searched the horizon for any sign of her adoptive daughter.

"I don't know if you noticed, darling, but the crier said _corpse_," Foaly scratched his head.

"Don't be ridiculous... What corpse would marry Holly?"

From outside the carriage, a rather disturbing sound emerged from under the coach driver.

"Mulch! Please, stop passing gases, or at least silence them."

Another burst escaped the coach driver's rear end. "Sorry, must be something I ate," mumbled Mulch. His stomach was aching so badly.

He had not been feeling exactly well in the last few days and now it was getting even worst.

A sharp pain hit his stomach like a knife; and then, Mulch rolled from his seat to end up lifeless on the ground.

"Mulch? Are you trying to kill us?" Wondered Foaly, not noticing that the driver was gone...

_~TLH~_

Holly wandered the Land of the Dead feeling confused about what would be the right thing to do next.

Walking near-by Juliet's pub, she was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly tripped over a small metallic object.

She looked down on the ground to find a knife, Trouble's dagger. Artemis must have had tossed it there.

She picked it up, feeling uneasy about what Trouble had done with it. She could almost hear a dramatic music in the background as she thought back on the events.

_Wait, there really is some music playing..._

She stopped breathing for a second, letting her ears guide her in the pub, where someone played the piano.

Artemis was seated by the instrument, lost in the beautiful music his fingers managed to create, even in death.

Holly quietly walked towards him… "Artemis... I'm so sorry you had to deal with Trouble and I," she sat beside him, still clutching the knife. "It's just that this whole day hasn't gone quite, well... According to plan. And everything is my fault."

Artemis appeared to be ignoring her, continuing to play.

Holly sighed and bit her tongue not to spit bitter words at him. She was the one who had the right to be angry, not him! _She_ had been abducted by a corpse who assumed that she would give him her heart to compensate for his actual absence of heart. _She_ was the one whose fiancé almost killed her by trying to kill the corpse.

"Why are you here?" The young man's voice lacked emotions. He was still playing.

"I just heard you play… And –"

"I played back when I was alive, and well, it's the only thing I can still do in death…"

"I'm sure that's not true," she watched his fingers brush the keyboard and wished that she knew a little bit more about music.

"What is that piece called?" She wondered, fascinated by how Artemis transformed notes in melodies.

"The Moonlight Sonata…" replied the corpse. "Written by Beethoven."

"It's very beautiful… Though kind of depressing."

"Just like being dead."

"It's not what the others around here seem to think." She thought back of Juliet and how she was always so positive. "You know what _I_ do when I feel down?" A smile played across her lips.

"How would I possibly know?" Artemis stopped playing, turning his attention to the living woman "And to me, being dead is very depressing, for your information…"

Holly sighed. "Actually, you would be the very first one I would tell about this, because my parents would never approve of my pastime... See, my adoptive dad develops weapons and every now and then, I look through his old models and head for the forest. Then I just shoot on targets." She smiled, speaking very softly, as if she wanted to make sure that no one but Artemis would hear.

"So… Those sounds came from you…" murmured the dead man, "I've heard you…"

Holly tried to figure how he could have possible heard her fire her gun in the middle of nowhere in the forest, but then remembered that it was exactly where she had - or rather – he had found her.

"Pardon my pastime," she smiled.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy yourself. And that is the overall desired effect of pastime, is it not?"

A loud bell suddenly rang from the main room of the pub, followed by Juliet's voice. "New arrival! New arrival!" She nearly singed.

Cheerful corpses filled the room, ordering drinks and getting ready to welcome the newly dead.

"Are they always like that when someone arrives?" Holly stood up as Juliet greeted the newcomer.

"Yes... Awfully noisy for dead people."

Holly's eyes grew wide as she scanned the pub. "Mulch?" She could only see the man's back, but she knew that it was him. "How nice to see..." At the sound of her voice, the short man turned around, revealing a blue-ish skin tone. He was dead.

"Oh, hi Miss Holly!" He gave her a smile, revealing his huge teeth.

"I am so sorry..." she whispered.

He took a few steps towards her. "Don't be sorry, I feel great!"

"That would be because you don't _feel_ at all," mumbled Artemis.

"He, he! So true," grinned Mulch. "But I prefer not feeling anything; my last few days were rather painful. I think I ate something rotten."

The waitress with the sewn mouth offered Mulch something to drink, which he instantly accepted.

"Mulch, how is everyone up there?" Asked Holly pointing to the ceiling.

"Well, they're still wondering where you slipped off to." He paused to drink. "Oh, and Trouble's getting married this evening."

"What?" Holly was in disbelief. "Married to who?"

"Oh, some newcomer, Lady What's-her-face, or something like that."

Holly groaned. The good thing was that now she would not be forced to marry him.

"With you gone and all... I guess they didn't wanna waste the cake." Mulch shrugged.

"Typical." murmured Orion's voice from Artemis's ear.

"Can you believe it? Everyone in town thinks that you are married to a corpse and that you escaped in the night with him," Mulch was thinking that it was a pretty comical situation.

"I can believe it," said the maggot, climbing on Artemis's shoulder, "You've got the fellow right here."

"Oh goodness!" Mulch starred at Holly with the biggest surprised smile she ever saw. "Talking maggots! This place is great!"

"Not when he inhabits your brain, believe me, it's far from being great," murmured Artemis, picking up Orion, "Didn't I make it clear? Keep quiet or I'll leave you to the crows."

"If that really is your husband, he's got quite the temper," said Mulch to Holly. "I can see the similarities."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Mulch, "I beg you pardon?"

"I think you should shut up, Mulch." Holly crossed her arms around her chest.

"See, she's got an _attitude_ too," said the short and hairy man.

"Can't argue on that," came Orion's voice

"So... Would you two explain to me how we all missed your wedding," asked Mulch, not even bothering with the fact that Artemis was dead.

"We are only _technically_ married," mumbled Holly. "It's really not what you think."

"True…" Confirmed Artemis. "It was more a misunderstanding…"

"Well, that's a _grave_ misunderstanding, let me tell ya," Mulch winked.

Holly was not amused. "Yes, I know. I ruined everyone's plans," she frowned.

Mulch didn't like to see Holly like that. "Lighten up! Everything is going to be fine. Listen, Trouble will get a rich wife that is not you, which I think you enjoy and… And…" he wondered what would happen then. As far as he was concerned, he was going to enjoy himself in the Land of the Dead, but Holly was not exactly in the right state to do the same. And with that corpse groom, what options did she have left anyway? "How married are you two exactly?" Asked the short man spontaneously.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "There is only one kind of marriage," he said... eyes going to the ring.

"I was just wondering… Because, you know, you don't seem especially full of joy regarding your union."

"Being dead, tends to take the joy out of most things," snapped the raven-haired corpse.

"Now you're just breaking my heart," said Mulch dramatically. "Destroying my dreams! Being dead was so fun up until now."

Artemis tensed. He took a step back form his wife and the short man. "Oh…" Orion dragged the word. "Sensitive subject…"

"What?" Even Holly was looking at Mulch as if he had done something wrong. "Did I say anything I wasn't supposed to say?"

"Oh, you are new, you don't know the thrilling tale… Such a foul fate…" began the maggot. "You see, _Master_ Fowl here got his heart literally cut out of his chest so…" the maggot lowered his voice, moving closer to Mulch, "No heart puns around him…"

"Oh, sorry boy. Do you want to hear the story of how I died?" Not waiting for an answer, Mulch went right ahead. "It's actually really funny... I had some troubles with my digestive system for a little while and I probably ate something bad, which caused–"

Holly cut him right off, maybe because Mulch's grin was terrifyingly amused. "We don't want to know every detail!"

"Personally, I had enough misery in life… Thank you very much…" added Artemis.

"I did not suffer for a very long time, you know, the pity should be on the noses of those who surrounded me in my last days."

"I am one of those persons," sighed Holly. "I know how gassy you were."

"Still, you got all the organs inside…" murmured Artemis, "Nor were you murdered."

"Speaking of murders," Holly bit her lip. "Do you think that my parents will want to kill me after today?" She had been so worried about her parents being worried that only asking the question to Mulch felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I'm not too sure about that. Last time I saw them, their carriage was rolling on top of me and they were looking for you in order to get you to the wedding in time, but then, the town crier said that you left with a corpse and then I died."

"Why do you even ask, lovely lady?" wondered Orion, turning to Holly. "You can't leave this place anyway."

That was it. The thing that had been on everyone's mind through most of the conversation… The thing that Artemis and Holly never dared to admit and face out loud.

Holly Short, the girl who had been promised to Trouble Kelp, the one who had ran away from their rehearsal ceremony, the one who had never had any feelings for anyone... The one who wanted nothing but her free will… She had dug her own grave apparently.


	8. Chapter Eight: Wedding Vows

Chapter Eight:

**Wedding Vows**

_~TLH~ _

The butler known as One took a few seconds to adjust Trouble's tie. "Are you ready to leave for the church?"

"Let's pretend that I am," said Trouble watching closely his reflection in the mirror, making sure that his parents would find him _acceptable-looking_. Let's hurry and get this over with as soon as possible…"

"You know, maybe everything is for the better. You have not exactly met Lady Koboi as a future wife, perhaps you will get to like her."

"Now, don't be ridiculous. Marriage is not about love… It's a partnership, a little tit-for-tat," Trouble imitated his parents as he walked down the stairs of his mansion, followed by the butler.

In less time than it took Holly Short to disappear, Trouble was standing in front of the altar with Lady Opal Koboi dressed in a silky white gown at his side.

Her dark red lips stretched in a smile as she slid a wedding ring around Trouble's finger while finishing off her vows, using the original version rather than the modifications Holly and he had made.

It was now Trouble's turn. He raised his right hand. "_With this hand, I will lift your sorrows,_" he had not expected his voice to sound so shaky. He cleared his throat and picked up a candle on the altar. "_With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I give–_" Trouble shook his head, "_With this ring, I ask you to be mine._"

Opal's hand was already outstretched, nearly under Trouble's nose. He placed the ring around her finger, feeling that what was happening right now was one of the most horrible mistakes of his life.

Pastor Argon made his voice strong and clear, "I know pronounce you man and wife."

Julius did not even try to hide his smile. His family was finally saved from bankruptcy.

_~TLH~_

Feeling the awkwardness of the situation, Mulch had decided to leave the pub and go explore the Land of the Dead. He had no intention of pursuing Artemis and Holly's discussion and end up in the middle of a married couple fight, or anything like that. Therefore, it was in the hands of Orion – figuratively speaking – that Mulch left the man and wife.

"You know," began the maggot, deciding in spite of Artemis dislike for that habit to come out from his left eye socket. "The rest of... eternity is going to be awfully long with you two not getting along..."

Holly had been looking at the clock on the wall ever since her realization. It was official now; Trouble Kelp was a married man. Never in her whole life had she felt like stepping on a maggot that much.

"Orion… I am warning you…" Artemis was getting angrier with Orion removing his eyeball, but of course, what he said was the truth; if Holly and he were stuck like this, he would never get the peace he had been longing for… Never. The boy bit his lip. "I'll be trapped like this, forever…" he muttered faintly.

"There is a thing I have been wondering about… If _you_ are stuck here because you are cursed, why are the others here too?" Asked Holly.

Minerva got out of Artemis's chest, where she had built a second web. "It's very simple actually," she replied for the boy. "Every dead person here has some unfinished businesses. If they fulfill them, they will get to go to the afterlife. Artemis cannot do that because of the curse. His only unfinished business lies within the curse and the lady who killed him never mentioned how to break it, mostly because she wanted us to suffer."

The corpse frowned, having a maggot in his head was one thing, but now, a spider making its web in his chest… Oh the _"__joys"_ of being dead. "It is like Minerva said… I thought that simply accepting your heart would free me, but it wasn't enough, and I have no idea as to what could break the curse…"

"What exactly did the witch say again?" Holly raised an eyebrow.

Artemis thought for a second, remembering her curse had not been something he had kept as a top priority in order to preserve a sliver of sanity. "_Forever trapped shall be the one who refuses another's heart, forever between two lands he shall lament!_"

Holly frowned. "At least you can now count on me to try to help…" She really had nothing else to do anyway. "Though I can't promise anything more than what I already promised."

"Your promise," the corpse sighed, eyes traveling down to the ring on his finger. "It was not even meant for me, Holly…"

"Then, maybe that is why the curse did not break."

Minerva crawled on Holly's hand. "Not to mention that a wedding is meant to last 'till death do you part.' I bet you had forgotten that death has already parted you."

Artemis looked thoughtful. "That must be it… She must have known, that Witch… She casted her spell so that I could never be free..."

Holly looked attentively at the dagger she had set on the bar. Her meeting with Artemis began to look less and less like a coincidence.

Artemis sank down on a chair. If death was depressing, knowing that you would be trapped forever unable to move to the afterlife would add a completely new level of darkness to his situation.

Holly's fingers went to the knife. She traced the blade wondering if she would be crazy enough to ever do such a thing…

The boy's eyes trailed over to the young woman and the knife between her delicate fingers. After a mere minute, his eyes lit up, or they would have, had he still been alive.

He knew now… This must be the only way for him to be freed… But it did not seem fair. His eyes went to her face. No… He was not going to encourage a _living_ person to give up on everything for his own freedom; that would be choosing to be forever trapped.

"Do you think that it could work?" Wondered Holly twirling the knife on the counter.

"Oh, that is just great," Minerva stepped off from the girl's hand. "I just gave her the idea to take _my_ man from me."

"Minerva, I was _not_ your man…" Murmured Artemis, then he turned to Holly, "It could… But it's very theoretical, of course…"

"All right," Holly took the dagger and placed the tip of it just over her heart.

"No!" Artemis's reaction had been instantaneous.

"Got second thoughts about being free?" asked Orion, alarmed. Artemis ignored him, "Holly, I…"

"Don't waste your dress, sweetie," said Minerva though she did not care about Holly, nor Holly's gown. "You made your vows in the forest not even knowing he was there. I think that for this plan to actually have the slightest chance to work, you might want to fix that."

"You mean that they should get married properly?" Asked Orion. "That would mean going _upstairs_ you know…"

"I did not mean to marry these two," sighed Minerva, but then she realized that if Artemis did not break the curse, she would be stuck in a spider body for her whole life, or worst, for both her life and her death! "But I would think that it could work."

"So, we go _upstairs_ then," Orion seemed more enthusiastic than Artemis despite the fact that they just might have fixed his problem.

"Holly…" said Artemis. "If you choose to… go trough with this plan, you will never return to the Land of the Living. Do you understand the gravity of this?"

"I do," she whispered. "I don't have much to lose."

"You are aware that if this works, I will no longer be trapped on this plane and there will be a possibility for you to be stuck here… Forever…"

_And we will most likely both get what we wanted in the very beginning,_ thought Holly. _You will be free to go on to another realm – whatever awaits beyond the grave – and I will be able to make my own choices for a change._

When said that way, their two wishes had been quite similar this whole time…

All of the sudden, Holly felt something strange in her throat, perhaps stress, or maybe courage… "I think I will be able to deal with that."

"I won't make the choice for you… I've had enough personal experience with it myself, but you are giving up your life for someone you don't really know…"

"I think that I also have a little personal experience with that," she thought of how she had almost given Trouble a chance.

Minerva smirked; everything would be fine since by getting married to Artemis, Holly would not even get to be _with_ him... The only thing was that she would not get him either… "Anyway…" Whispered Minerva, "Now that you finally agreed on something, let's go upstairs and get this _malédiction_ over with!"

Holly scanned the pub, searching for the owner who was currently tidying up the place. "Juliet," she waved her finger at her. "Can we make a public announcement somewhere?"

Juliet smiled, "Of course. Let's go to the town square."

_~TLH~_

"Gather around. Gather around, everybody!" Said Juliet once Holly and Artemis were standing in the dead center of the Land of the Dead. She gave Holly a gentle push forward, indicating her to begin her announcement.

"We've decided to do this thing properly," began Holly, pointing to the ring on Artemis's finger. She was not going to lie; she was slightly intimidated by all the dead eyes watching her. "So, grab what you can and follow us… We're moving this wedding party upstairs."

The skeletons and corpse seemed to get very animated following the news of the wedding. Many thought that it was a great opportunity to visit the land they had once left, while most of the others could not even recall of having an "upstairs." Nevertheless, the dead were usually very enthusiastic people and the thought of throwing any kind of party usually won their hearts. When they still had hearts, that is.

Even Mary, the waitress seemed to crack a smile through her sewn lips and proposed – through writing – her help to bake a wedding cake.

As soon as everybody was aware of how they would proceed for the wedding, Juliet grabbed Holly's hand and led her away.

"Where are we going?" She wondered. Of course, she was never going to get a clear answer.

"If you are going to make this wedding official, you cannot go there looking like _that_."

The girl looked down on her dress. She had not been very gentle with it... The hems of her green skirt were brown with dirt and the seams of her sleeves were barely holding by a few threads. Not to mention that she had lost her hat somewhere in the middle of her adventure.

"Welcome to my home!" cheered Juliet, waving to a few spiders, literally hanging around her balcony.

"It might tickle a bit, but you'll see, spiders are expert seamstresses."

A little while later, Holly emerged from Juliet's house, all dressed in white with beautifully incorporated golden accents. Juliet handed the girl a small bouquet of dried leaves, yellow tulips and orange roses.

"And now, the last touch…" Juliet's smile could not have been brighter, even if she had been a living girl. She waved her fingers at the spiders once again and they dropped a pale gold veil on Holly's head.

"Now, go ahead…" Whispered Juliet.

Climbing down a flight of stairs, Holly fought against the urge to let her mouth gape open. She heard and saw that most people of the Land of the Dead had been waiting for her arrival.

"She's here!"

"There she is, here she comes!" Holly heard from the crowd.

The corpses at the bottom of the stairs made a passage for her, at the end of which stood Artemis.

At that moment, if it hadn't been for the skeletons and the rotting corpses all around him, one could easily have mistaken Artemis for still being alive. Clearly, Orion had refused to let him be finally free while looking like some man who's heart had been ripped off.

The boy's hair had been smoothed back from his brow, and undoubtedly, the spiders had been working on his outfit as well. The holes in his shirt were now completely gone.

It was nearly impossible to believe that such handsome man had not been breathing for so long.

Holly ignored the butterflies disturbing her stomach and kept on walking towards him, feeling her cheeks getting red.

"We're gonna have the party of our lifetime!" Exclaimed the voice of a man who was trying to get through the crowd. Then Mulch remembered that he, as well as most people around him were dead. "Oops..." He chuckled. "Oh! Hey Miss Holly! Nice dress. I see you cleaned up your husband."

Orion had, for once decided to not be inside Artemis skull. He sat on Mary's shoulder, with her two female maggots. "_He_ is so _not_ coming." He rolled his eyes at Mulch. "He will ruin the romantic mood," exclaimed the maggot.

"Excuse me, Mr. Maggot, but I am the coach driver. They can't get anywhere without me," Mulch grinned with satisfaction.

Orion sighed dramatically. "Oh, the horror," while the maggot was making a show, as usual, Artemis gently grabbed Holly by the shoulder. "You look… very lovely…"

"So do you," she blushed some more. "I never expected a, well, you know... corpse... to look like that."

The pale raven-haired boy smiled, very faintly. "Neither did I."

"Thank you, I took care of his suit," said Minerva, walking on Artemis's shoulder. "Now, please, _finissons-en de cette malédiction_." She only wanted the curse to be over with.

The dead people started moving _'upstairs.' _

Orion stayed with his two maggot girls; realizing that he would have to find a new home soon… It seemed that there was room for one more in Mary's body… He just needed to woe the cute maggots that lived there… No lady could resist his charisma. Well, no ladies but these two ladies apparently… But one day, he would get there with one or the other.

Taking advantage of her small size Minerva sneaked on Holly's shoulder in order to reach her ear. "You have no idea how much I envy you right now," she said, her voice devoid of emotions. "I have been with him ever since _he_ died; I even met him alive and never he has looked at me the way he did with you."

"I am sure it is just because I am about to free him… " Holly whispered back.

"I would not be so sure if I were you. Trust me, I know him; I lived in his thoracic cage for six weeks after all."


	9. Chapter Nine: Dying for Death

Chapter Nine:

**Dying for Death**

_~TLH~ _

"Quiet down now, everyone," that was really unnecessary for Opal to say, considering that the mediocre crowd which attended her wedding "feast" were already as quiet as death. "Thank you… Elegant, cultured, radiant… Trouble has found a wife with all these qualities and more. Serendipity brought us together, and no force on earth could tear us apart." Opal smiled brightly, but was rather displeased with the indifferent reaction of the guests.

What a great timing that was for Mulch to break through the window of the Root's mansion, with the carriage he had just stolen from Holly's parents. Thanks to goodness, no one was in the carriage yet, and those who were to soon embark it would be a dead man and a soon-to-be-dead woman.

The bored eyes of the crowd grew huge and alarmed, as the horse leading the coach got crazier.

"Raine," said Root slowly. "There is a horse in our dining room!" His face was once again getting red with anger.

"Oh, my bad," Mulch tried to calm down the horse without success while the Root's guests scattered away in every direction. "I don't know what scares him like that," he added thoughtfully. It did not really occur to him that the horse might have seen some skeletons and rotting corpses emerging from the ground just below him...

Speaking of corpses, a deafening scream coming from an elderly lady resonated in the room, making the horse even more jumpy. Through the poor woman had caught a glimpse of who, or what was wandering down the streets, wedding cakes and flowers in their dead hands.

Even if she was exasperated by the fact that her speech had been cut short, Opal was way too worried about herself getting injured in all of this utter chaos. Therefore, she did what she had to do... She tossed her chair, as well as Trouble aside and hid under the table.

Screams and rapid footsteps were pretty much the only sound that could be heard until Mulch led his horse outside of the mansion. It had been a though fight, but eventually, he managed to succeed. "Sorry for the disturbance," Mulch pretended to tip his hat, though he had none and he headed for the street.

The town crier, as bright as ever, decided that it was a good time to inform everyone of what was currently happening… "In other news, the dead walk the earth!" He screamed, truly terrified, which only caused the chaos to spread through the whole street, then through most of the town.

_~TLH~_

From under her table, Opal heard that there was no one left but her and Trouble in the house. Digging her fingernails into the table's top, she stood up. "I have enough of all of this madness!" She spat. "We have to take whatever money we can and get out of here!"

Trouble looked down on Opal. "Money?" he raised an eyebrow. "What money?"

"You and your parent's money! We are married now, we share everything." She almost felt like standing at the tip of her toes to give herself a few inches, but she knew that she would never reach Trouble's eye level.

"But my parents don't have any money. It is my marriage to you that will save us from the poorhouse," had not the situation been this grave, Trouble would have smirked.

"Th... The poorhouse?" Opal's voice nearly broke. "You're lying! It isn't true!"

"Did things not go according to your plan, Lady Koboi? Perhaps, you are right, in marriage we share everything, even disappointment."

Now, Trouble allowed himself to smirk and left the house through the whole made by Mulch's carriage.

_~TLH~ _

"You shall not enter here! Go back from where you come from, be gone!" Pastor Argon had heard the screams blooming everywhere and had now discovered the reason why. In front of his church was an enormous mob composed of corpses. He had no other option than to scream his head off to shoo them away. "Back off! Stay back!"

"Keep it down, this is a Church," said a small green maggot sitting on a corpse girl's shoulder with two other maggots.

The pastor was so taken aback by the comment and the commentator that he barely it noticed when all of the corpses took their seats to attend to Artemis and Holly's wedding.

Artemis's butler, Butler took place behind the altar, taking upon the role of a pastor.

Had Artemis's heart still inhabited his chest and said that it could still beat, it would have beaten so hard that one could fear it would literary beat its way out of his body.

A corpse sat at the organ and began playing Wagner's Bridal Chorus as Mulch led his carriage in front of the church. He helped Holly out of it, deciding that he would act as the fatherly figure, leading the bride down the aisle.

Holly was very uncomfortable with all the eyes set upon her. She met a few of them, as well as a few eye sockets as she looked through the rows. Her eyes then went to the man walking at her side. Of all the things she had expected her guests, her escort, her husband and her whole wedding to be like, she had never thought she would have come to this.

Felling her pulse getting faster with every step she took, Holly blinked away everything else but the aisle and the man standing at the end of it.

He looked as if he was at war with himself, but at least, that was already better than the depressed frown he usually wore...

There was a very good reason for Artemis's look. He was clearly thinking things over as the, yet to be dead girl walked up to him. Her cheeks had a faint blush and he could notice the rising and the falling of her chest… Soon she would be cold and dead. Could he really rob her life away from her just to change his own fate?

Despite her nerves, Holly forced herself to smile when Mulch placed her hand in Artemis's. She was willing to sacrifice herself for him, but it did not mean that she was not terribly worried about her future.

"Good evening," began Butler, unsure of how to start a wedding ceremony. "Dearly beloved... and departed... We are gathered here today to join this corpse and this woman in marriage," that was how it went in romance novels, wasn't it?

"Living first," he added to Holly's intention.

This time, she was not going to mess everything up.

She had heard her vows so many times that by now, it was impossible to get them wrong.

"_With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your heart will never be lonesome, for I will take its place..._" These were last minute changes, but they would be for the better.

"Now it is your turn," Butler turned to Artemis.

"_With this hand…_" Artemis began, "_…I will lift your sorrows,_" though the said hand was slightly shaking. "_Your heart will never be lonesome, for… I… I will…_" Had his lungs still been working they would have craved a deep breath about now.

"If you don't get a move, I will take your place," came Orion's voice from Mary's shoulder.

"_Your heart will never be lonesome… for I will take…_"

Holly nodded at Artemis, encouraging him to keep on going. He had to keep on going before her mind kept up with their plans and decided to stay alive.

Artemis's tongue was just as unable to form the words, as his eyes were to leave hers. He had wasted his own life taking a risk, and now he was going to let someone else pay for his mistake. He was going to let the first person that he actually felt something towards die because he had been heartless, and still was. That would make him no less a monster than the woman who had murdered him.

_~TLH~_

Yet to be noticed by anyone in the room, Trouble Kelp had been watching the ceremony ever since it had begun. He had decided to follow the corpse mob in the hopes of finding Holly, which he did. Only, he had not expected her to be getting married _again_ with that corpse. He had expected her to fight him, to force him to free her, but apparently, it was not the case…

_It's not like it matters very much now,_ thought Trouble, glancing down on his left hand, more precisely to the ring on his finger. _She never liked me anyway._

From the very back of the church, Trouble could not hear properly what was being said up front, but he knew that if he could hear, he would most likely be enraged.

Nevertheless, curiosity got the better of him and he could not help but to sneak up a few rows, which earned him some strange glances from the crowd.

He just had to figure out what had the corpse that he did not have for Holly to be willing to actually marry a dead man.

_~TLH~_

Artemis mentally scolded himself. He wanted to be free of the curse, but he constantly had to remind himself of it. He _had _to find rest in the afterlife. Why should the fact that one other person – whom he had met not that long ago – might end up roaming the Land of the Dead forever should not have bothered him that much… "_Your heart will never be lonesome, for I will take…_"

"_For I will take its place,_" Holly smiled. The sooner they would end their vows, the less complicated the aftermath would be.

She did not know why Artemis was so nervous. Everything had been prepared and planned out. At this point, going back had not even been an option significant enough to even feature on the list of options.

_~TLH~_

As he kept on walking up the side of the church, Trouble could not believe his eyes. On the altar laid a very familiar object, a silver, glistening dagger. His own dagger…

Holly pronounced the last words of Artemis's wedding vows as he appeared not to be able to finish them, and then her hand hovered above the weapon.

The corpse groom's eyes suddenly moved from the girl to the man lurking in the shadows, recognizing him. That was the man whom Holly has been forcefully engaged to and by the look in the living man's eyes, he cared for Holly, or at least for her life. This sent another wave of doubt through Artemis's mind. He couldn't rob Holly's chance of having a long happy life and if he did so, he would most likely take away Trouble's chances as well.

"You may now proceed…" said Butler slowly, pointing to the knife.

Holly took a deep breath, craving for air. After all, her remaining breaths could now be counted on the fingers of one hand.

She took the dagger between her slim fingers, much like she did when she had had her idea while discussing with Artemis in Juliet's pub.

She clutched the handle with all that was left of her strength and stole another breath.

_This is it… I finally made a choice by myself,_ she thought as she looked back on her life.

She looked at Artemis, not wanting to believe that he was the same man she had found by mistake in the forest. It was crazy, really, how much a perspective could change in a matter of days.

One second, she was running away from a marriage only to find herself caught up into another one the next moment.

_I guess that's life. Ever changing, in the blink of an eye… Ending in the blink of an eye._

She raised the dagger in the air, feeling her heart jumping up and down. _Now, if I don't slow that down, it's going to be messy._ She briefly wondered how she could have such thoughts mere seconds before killing herself.

She let the tension in her shoulders drop and for the very last time, she breathed. Exhaling, she let her arm sink down, the tip of the dagger precisely pointed over her heart.

As the dagger dropped, a loud "No!" echoed through the church.


	10. Chapter Ten: A Temporary State

Chapter Ten:

**A Temporary State**

_~TLH~_

Six weeks ago…

_The dark haired woman walked quickly through the forest in order to reach the town. Blood was soaking her dress and Artemis's still beating heart was hidden in the folds of her skirt. The cold wedding ring she had stolen from him was safely around her finger, ready to be a part of her lie. _

_She made sure to bear a terrified expression as she wandered __"helplessly" in the streets, mourning her _husband_. _

_Once she found the house she was looking for, she forced a few tears to come out of her eyes. _

_She climbed the front steps of the manor, knocked on its doors and began screaming. "Lord and Lady Fowl! Help please! Help!" _

_She was punching the door with all of her strength, looking as panicked as possible._

_The Fowls arrived by their door. Usually, they would have asked their butler to open if for them, but he had recently died in a "horrible accident."_

_Of course, the lady had gotten rid of the butler and protector before trying to kill the son. _

_As mister Fowl slowly opened the entrance, Lady Angeline Fowl let out a horrified gasp. She had caught a glimpse of the blood-covered woman._

_"Who are you?" Asked Lord Fowl, suspiciously. He was not exactly following the proper guest etiquette, but he had every reason not to._

_"I am your son's wife," the bloody woman answered, raising her left hand, showing off "her" ring to the Fowls. "Well, I _was_ your son's wife," she began to cry some more, pushing a strong dose of hysteria in her voice. _

_"Was?" Angeline pulled her husband closer. "That is a lie!"_

_"Oh, really? Why do you think he avoided all of the maidens you presented to him?" The lady raised her eyebrow and made her tone even more frantic. "It was because he loved me! When he ran away from here, it was to secretly get married with me, but now he is dead!" She sobbed. "We got married yesterday night and this morning, I found his horse, deceased in my stables; the doings of a wolf, I tell you! I got outside and there was the creature, feeding on your son!" She showed her blood-covered hands to the Fowls. "I tried to help and save him… I shooed the beast away and attempted to heal him... I got back to my mansion in which I could have found bandages, but when I got back, I could not find the body anymore, only the blood remained." _

_Angeline felt the tears rising in her eyes, but Lord Fowl knew best. "How do we know if this is the truth?"_

_The lady pulled out a document from her vest. "This is his own signature, is it not?" She wiped tears away from her eyes and showed them the paper. The certificate was a wedding agreement on which featured the perfectly calligraphed name of Artemis Fowl II. It had been a child's play to copy his signature for the woman; in order to rent a room in her Inn; the guests had to provide one. "And isn't this the ring he was to offer to his wife?" she pointed to her finger once again. "If you really do not believe me now, I can still show you the horse in my stables… But I doubt you want to be the witness of such horror…" The woman let go of the papers and crumbled to the ground in tears._

_"He cannot be dead," murmured Angeline. "He cannot be!" It was now her turn to let go of a sob._

_"I am terribly sorry, I know how difficult it might be for you, but you must understand that I lost my husband as _you_ lost your son." The woman dabbled in the magic forces around her to force Artemis's parents to believe her. "_And it is my right, as his wife, to obtain his fortune._" she added as she got to her feet, still using the forces of what she had baptized _the Mesmer.

_The woman was getting used to dealing with parents and she knew how easily manipulated these heartbroken fools could be. _

_~TLH~ _

The sharp steel of the sacrificial knife had yet to pierce Holly's tender skin and heart, for it had met another surface blocking its way; Artemis's cold skin.

He had placed a hand over her heart, stopping her from reaching her flesh with the dagger. The sharp blade had instead touched his bones, preventing it to move any further, passing through the corpse instead of the living body underneath.

"I can't let you do this," for a dead man, Artemis had spoken with so much life in that one simple sentence.

"What is wrong?" Holly's hazel eyes went straight into his.

"_This_ is what is wrong…" Said Artemis moving his hand away, the knife still stuck in his flesh. "When I was murdered, my heart was taken away from me… Well, now I realize that I am as bad as my killer for trying to do the same thing to you. I love you, Holly. But the dead are not worth dying for."

The sound of heels clicking in the central alley of the church made everybody turn their attention to the dark haired woman standing in the middle of it. If she had not been all dressed in white, she would have looked like the angel of death.

"Oh, how touching. I always cry at weddings." She walked slowly, approaching the altar. "The heartless one, loving someone at last. Surely he finally did find someone to give his heart to," she reached Artemis, placing her hands around his collar. "Sad thing he doesn't have it!" She said, dramatically ripping his shirt open revealing the empty spot in his chest.

Artemis starred at her, his eyes growing narrow, this woman… "You!" he exclaimed in fury as he realized who she was, "It's you!"

Artemis backed away from her, covering the hole in his chest with his hand, the one that still had the blade sticking out of it.

"Artemis?" Holly moved towards him, she had already figured out what the woman could have done, but she had to be certain of it…

The corpse's eyes flickered between the two living women. "That is... the _Witch_ who murdered me."

"How nice to meet you two, again!" Opal laughed.

"Two?" Asked Artemis, his dead blue eyes questioningly landing on Holly, "You… know her?"

"Yes, I am her ex-fiancé's wife," said Lady Koboi, still laughing as she reached for something concealed in her skirt. All of the sudden, she stopped mid-laughter and grabbed Holly's wrist, murmuring a new curse. "Sorry to cut things _short_," she shouted, jamming a knife against Holly's throat. "But, you two have caused enough _trouble_ already!"

"Take your hands off her!" A new voice joined in. Trouble stepped out of the shadows and ran towards Artemis. He dragged the knife out of the corpse's hand and paced towards Opal.

"So, you just set an early time for your death Mister Kelp?" Opal tightened her grip on Holly and pointed her slim, yet trusty knife in Trouble's direction.

"Hey, Miss Opal!" A rather short and hairy dead man called out from the front of the church, he turned his back to her and got closer. Opal tightened her grip on Holly. "There's something I've been holding ever since I died…" Mulch made some type of strange facial expression… Holly knew what was to come… A loud noise suddenly came from the short man, in addition to a horrible stench; rotting gases.

With one hand holding a knife and the other one around her captive, Opal could not do much to chase away the horrible smell. Her nervous center however, thought that the situation was too urgent… In one reflex, Opal let go of Holly, placing her hand on her mouth and nose.

"Thank me later," Mulch added at Trouble's intention, grabbing Holly's hand to lead her away from the psychopathic bride.

On that signal, Trouble ran to his wife, his knife pointed right on her heart. This was certainly not how he had imagined his first quarrel as a married man to be like.

Lady Opal ducked his attack, trying to touch him with her own weapon. Tossing aside and hiding underneath the church's benches, the newly wed couple spun around the room in some type of death waltz.

Opal groaned in fury as the deadly dance stretched in time. She had already killed four men, why wasn't she able to finish off the fifth one as easily? The rage made her gain in speed and intensity. She would get her way!

Then opportunity had finally arrived; Trouble had fallen right in front of her, unprotected…

Opal's blade sank through cloth and flesh and the dead crowd gasped in unison.

Once again, the blade had punctured through a body, but it was not the one of a living being…

Artemis stood between Trouble and Opal. Her blade was for the second time piercing his body.

"Thank goodness you had already removed my heart," murmured the corpse bitterly as he got hold of the knife, removing it from his flesh, pointing the sharp blade at its previous owner.

"Touché, my dear," purred Opal.

Holly watched the situation unfold, still hidden by Mulch. Wasn't it for the dire circumstances, she would have smirked; Artemis's revenge was so near…

Trouble stepped out from behind the dead boy, mimicking his pose. "Two against one… No exactly fair… Perfect! You never played fair, honey."

"Before I let you solve your… argument with your wife, Master Kelp, I want one simple answer from her," said Artemis, his cold, dead eyes digging into Opal's.

"She's all yours," Trouble nodded.

Artemis walked over to the dark haired woman, pushing her up against the wall. "Tell me," he hissed, the blade resting over her heart, he'd not take any more chances with this crazy woman. "Where have you hidden my heart?"

Opal smiled, even if she knew that her end was near, she was also aware that Artemis would never be free without his actual heart… "No, you tell me, can a heart still break once it is detached from its owner?"

Anger filled Artemis's eyes. His hold on the knife tightened enough for his bones to give a faint cracking sound. "Where. Is. It!" Snarled the raven-haired corpse.

Opal pulled her tongue out at Artemis, just like a stubborn child would have done. With one quick movement, she grabbed his wrist and then the knife.

Artemis would have given a surprised gasp, but he was too worried of the possible outcomes this turn of table could cause. Opal would harm somebody; that was for sure…

Surprising everyone, Opal turned the knife towards herself, her tongue still sticking out. She closed her eyes in an attempt to ease the act, and in one sharp gesture, she severed her tongue. All of her secrets would now lie in the small organ that fell from her mouth. She swallowed back gushes of blood, trying to make things slightly cleaner.

As Trouble launched towards her, digging his dagger into her chest, even more furious than he had ever been, Opal laughed. The sound of her hysteria became louder and louder, until a strange gurgle sound escaped her dying lips.

It was not the knife that had finished her off – though it _had_ contributed in making things faster. Lady Opal Koboi, serial killer and expert thief had choked on her own blood.

Artemis had stumbled away from Opal, with wide, horrified eyes. This sight would sure have followed him to the grave, hadn't he already been dead, that is.

"Let me have her!" Came Orion's voice from the benches, "I will exterminate the Witch!"

Of course, he had said it because soon, Lady Koboi would be part of the Land of the Dead… Though she would not be in it for very long, according to Orion and the other angry dead people.

Holly stepped out from behind Mulch, trying to avoid looking at Lady Koboi's the gruesome, lifeless form.

"Oh, Holly!" Trouble ran into her arms. "I thought I would never see you again!" By his tone, he might as well have forgotten that Holly was not exactly interested in him.

"No, Trouble…" She gently pushed him at a reasonable distance from her. "I made a promise," Holly shook her head, granting Artemis a sideways glance.

The boy looked defeated, but his voice was firm. "No, you are free from your promise… Without my heart to give in return for yours, the curse will never be lifted…"

Artemis walked over to her and held her gently by the shoulders. "As much as I would have wished to, I am not to have you…" with those words freshly spoken, he placed a gentle kiss on Holly's lips. "Go live your life."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Light Hearted

Chapter Eleven:

**Light Hearted**

_~TLH~ _

"What is wrong with you?" Minerva crawled towards Artemis as he left the church, somehow made angry be the fact that she was still a spider.

Otherwise, all of the night's chaos had died down; the corpses had been sent back downstairs, Trouble had brought Holly back in her home and Opal's blood had been wiped off the floor. Artemis had been left nearly alone, forever lamenting between the two worlds. "You could have set us free and you gave up your only chance!" Frowned the black widow.

"And if I had gone through with it, I would have been just like Opal; a killer. I'd rather be forever trapped."

Minerva sighed, walking back into Artemis's chest. "Don't expect me to be nice with you for the next couple of days!"

"You _live_ in my chest… It can't get any less _nice_, Minerva…"

The spider fought against the urge to make a bad heart joke to hurt him and show him that it could get worst.

But, even if she had said anything, the corpse had wandered off into his own mind, which was now empty of anyone but himself. It felt so strange to Artemis not to have Orion's constant voice bouncing around inside his skull.

_~TLH~ _

Time can pass very quickly when it does no longer hold any bounds over one's being, but when it did, it was what could heal wounds and make people forget… That was what made Artemis hesitate over the decision he had taken… Would it hurt too much to make _them_ recall?

The boy was standing at the front gate of the Fowl Manor, unsure if his plan was as good as it had been while developing in his mind.

Slowly, he walked up to the front door, gently knocking on the dark wood.

A sleepy-looking Angeline Fowl eventually showed up at the doorstep.

She opened the door and through the darkness, she swore she could have seen her dead son standing in front of her.

Her mouth opened, as if she was about to give a scream, but no sound escaped from her lips.

"Arty?" her voice finally cooperated, thought it had come out softly yet high-pitched.

Artemis stepped closer to her, allowing the lantern by the door to light up his figure. "Hello Mother."

Angeline gasped, seeing what her son had become… His skin had turned a pale shade of blue and was so thin that one could nearly see the bones underneath it. His shirt was open, revealing an empty chest, a small spider and two other wounds, not to mention that there was a deep hole in the skin of his hand.

Despite all of this – which somewhat proved the fact that Artemis was dead – Angeline took a step towards her son and hugged him tightly.

Thought he had very rarely let anyone get into psychical contact with him alive, dead, he was more than willing to accept a hug from his mother, feeling her warm skin against his cold one and the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest.

Still not trusting her voice enough to speak, Angeline simply led Artemis inside of the house and ran upstairs to go get her husband.

Artemis waited, taking in the details of his previous residence.

"Angeline, Artemis is not going to come back, he is dead…" Said Lord Fowl, his voice echoing from the second floor. "It is the fourth night you wake me up for the ghosts in your head." His voice was firm, but that was just an illusion to hide his sadness.

From the first floor, Artemis felt the need to say something in order for his father to believe in his presence. "Hello Father… Nice evening isn't it?"

Artemis Fowl senior nearly tripped in the stairs when he heard the voice. Maybe he was starting to have delusions too… He ran downstairs as fast as he could, ready to confront the mystery.

A pair of dull blue eyes met his. They were the same colour as his, yet did not bear half of their life. "Sorry I didn't come see you earlier I was…" began the young man.

"Artemis?" The father ran to his son, taking his shoulders between his hands as he looked into his eyes. "Artemis!"

"Yes… I know, I am… slight out of shape… Death tends to do that to a person," Artemis met his father's gaze.

"How can you be here if you died?" asked Artemis Senior.

"The woman who took my life, she casted a curse on me, forcing me to remain between the living and the dead."

"The woman who took your life?" Repeated Lord Fowl.

"We were told that you had been injured and killed by a wolf," Angeline joined the two men, her throat suddenly tightening.

"A lie. I was not killed by a wolf… It was all the work of Opal Koboi."

At least, that part made sense; it was Lady Koboi who had told them of how Artemis had died.

"Your _wife_ killed you?" Angeline was slowly starting to put the puzzle pieces back together.

"_Wife_?" Artemis could not believe the extent of Opal's manipulation. "She stole the ring you gave me. She killed me and left me in the forest."

"But, she had the official wedding papers too…" Said a worried Angeline, realizing that her family had been lied to and robbed of a great deal of their money.

Artemis frowned. "How… Oh, she must have copied my signature… I met her after I… ran away… and she offered me a room at her Motel, if I had only understood her intention I –"

Angeline was now outraged. "Tomorrow morning, first thing, we shall inform the authorities and she will receive a suitable punishment for her acts!"

"There is no need for such a thing Mother, she has… Already faced her punishment," replied Artemis.

"Artemis," Angeline opened her arms wide and entrapped her son and husband into a hug.

The boy allowed himself to relax, resting his head against his mother's chest. "I am sorry I didn't listen to you, gave those girls a chance… My life could have been so different. I was stubborn…"

"No, Arty… We should have let you have a say…" A tear rolled on Angeline's cheek.

Artemis lifted his wounded hand, wiping the tear. It slowly ran down his slim finger. "The past can't be changed… I wasted my future…"

Artemis's mother cried for a long time before letting go the two men of her life.

Artemis stepped away. "I hope in time, you will forgive what I did," he said. "Now that you know what happened of me, I must leave."

"Why must you go?" Angeline took her son's wounded hand. "We just got you back."

"Mother, I can't stay here… I am dead. I don't belong here anymore," He took a step back, his hand still in his mothers, thinking that in fact; he did not belong anywhere. "You must let me go…"

Artemis Senior placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "We forgive you, but please pardon what we did to you too…"

"I have long since. Death gives such great room for thinking…" Artemis turned to the door.

"Goodbye, son," said Lord Fowl, not wanting to let the tears in his eyes win their battle.

Angeline kissed her boy's forehead and let go of his hand. "I love you."

Artemis's lips formed a true, genuine smile; he owed that to his parents. "Goodbye."

_~TLH~_

The next morning, everything had turned back to the way it was before. Well, everything but the concerned people, who had changed their perspective on life over the course of the last two days.

That morning, Holly's parents had decided to go visit the Roots in order to cancel Holly and Trouble's wedding. They had decided to finally give their adoptive daughter a break. The young girl truly needed some time on her own before being ready for marriage.

"No problem!" Had said Lord Julius when he heard of the cancelation. After what had happened, he was glad to let Holly's parents go back to their nouveaux-riches mansion. They still had another girl who would be willing to marry Trouble, a certain Lady Lilly Frond, a really pretty damsel whose parents were apparently descendants of royalty.

Lady Raine had not objected either… She was still under the shock of having hosted a killer, and worst, of having married their son to that killer in a moment of financial despair.

Soon enough, the town crier had new news to share with everyone. Through the window of the Roots's manor, Holly watched the man announce what had bloomed from her misadventure.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Koboi and Kelp wedding already over! The corpses who had invaded the earth went back to where they came from, bringing Koboi with them," This was certainly the most entertaining and true news the crier had ever came upon. Holly almost smirked. If only that town crier knew what had happened to Lady Koboi… He would not be so pleased to talk about it, that was for sure. "Trouble Kelp to find a new bride to replace the other ones!" Continued the crier. "In other news, cases of four mysterious disappearances finally explained. Opal Koboi found guilty of the homicide of the four wealthy men, Briar Cudgeon, John Spiro, Giovanni Zito and Artemis Fowl, robbing them of their money afterwards. The woman is also suspected of having killed a butler and his sibling, whose names are yet to be told. She would _also_ be linked with the disappearance of Lady Minerva Paradizo."

As the Roots and Holly's family were still talking with each other, Trouble walked to the main hall of the house, shaking his head as he went by the kitchen.

The hole in the wall had been patched up by a few pieces of wood, but there were still broken plates and glasses scattered on the floor.

Ignoring the state of the room, he went on. He knew where Holly would be…

"Still admiring the rifle, Miss Short?" He laughed softly, walking up to her.

"Please, in view of the circumstances, you can call me Holly," she replied, turning towards him. "Even though we are not to be married, we've been through enough misadventures not to be slightly familiar with one another."

"Seems like we were not meant for each other after all," said Trouble bittersweetly.

"I'm sorry, Trouble, I am sure that you will find the right person for you soon, but that person is not me. Perhaps it will be that girl your parents are speaking of." When she smiled at him, she still felt the phantom sensation of Artemis's cold lips on hers.

"My parents need money, so I guess that a wedding will come again and really soon for me," he frowned. He felt as if he had seen way to many weddings ending up in fiascoes.

"You know, I still feel extremely guilty for what happened… Everything I did caused those incidents to occur."

"Don't be that way... If _all of those incidents_ would not have happened, a "_psycopal_" serial killer would still be on the loose, hunting her next victim."

_And_ _Artemis would still be lying out there in the woods without anybody knowing what happened to him,_ thought Holly.

A new voice rang from the small mezzanine of the second floor. "Speaking of _psycopal_," the butler number One climbed down the stairs with a big suitcase in his hands. "What should we do with her belongings?"

Her belongings? Holly's eyebrow went up. She knew that the idea she had in mind was very hypothetical, but there was still a small chance of it to work out… According to plan…


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Heart for Mine

Chapter Twelve:

**A Heart for Mine**

_~TLH~_

The full moon casted a pale blue glow over the otherwise dark forest as Artemis rested on the cold ground, face up, looking at the bright stone in the sky.

Maybe he could learn to like this view after all. If he was to spend eternity trapped like this, he would have to learn to live with this surrounding. Thought _live_ wasn't really the best word to describe it… Still, the moon was pretty and reminded him of the Moonlight Sonata… He'd miss it, playing the piano, that is.

The corpse closed his eyes for a second, and then reopened them, trying to locate the black widow that still inhabited his body.

Minerva was currently filling up every knife wound Artemis had in his body with thick webs. She had no idea as to why she felt like doing that, but she was not going to fight the urge. Maybe it was because the spider's senses were taking over her.

"Minerva?" Asked the corpse.

"_Quoi?_" She stopped midway through filling up the boy's hand.

The corpse lifted his arm up. Looking up at the spider working on the knife wound. "I am sorry you have to stay like this…"

The black widow sighed. "Oh, I don't care anymore," she lied. At least, _she_ would get to spend the rest of her life with Artemis. Wasn't that what she had wanted from the very beginning?

"Minerva, I know you will protest, but I must ask you to leave me alone…"

The spider frowned at the best of her abilities and climbed on top of Artemis's nose. "I am not going outside of the forest; that is for sure! Humans are so despicable to me. Even _dead_ ones apparently."

The boy didn't say more, just let his hand fall, and closed his eyes. If one hadn't known better, he or she could have mistaken him for a corpse. Oh, wait…

Minerva did not argue any further. She would leave Artemis alone for a little while and he would get so lonesome that he would beg her to come back. And she would enjoy that moment.

_~TLH~_

Holding on to her dark brown winter cloak, Holly walked through the forest, the moon watching over her. She clutched a small box in her arms, holding it as if her life depended on it's content.

On her way to the spot where she had met Artemis for the first time, Holly saw the faint outlines of footsteps… Her's and Artemis's... They were still there as a reminder that she had once ran away from him.

As she got deeper in the forest, three pairs of eyes belonging to the same body met her's.

"Not you again," said the spider, clearly discouraged.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Hi, Minerva…"

"What are you doing here?" Asked the black widow. "He doesn't want to be bothered."

"Well, I am the one who's always bothering him when he's in the woods, so I don't think he will mind," replied Holly with a tired smile.

"Fine, whatever. But know that he has been in a terrible mood ever since he stopped you from freeing him."

Holly shrugged and went on. She would not let a jealous spider get in her way.

Being extremely quiet, the young walked to the meadow in which she had practiced her vows. She scanned the ground, searching for her corpse groom.

Right underneath a big oak tree, Holly found him, covered in snow and in spider webs. Minerva had certainly something to do with the latest…

The auburn-haired girl got closer to him. His eyes were closed. Holly's heart started to beat faster. He looked dead… Really dead…

Slowly, she bent down, sliding her hand into his.

"Hello, Miss Holly," the corpse opened his eyes. "I thought I told you to _live_ your life instead of trying to cling to the dead."

"As I said, I made a promise…"

"And I freed you from it…" Artemis sat up so their faces came parallel to the other's. "I wasted my life; you are not going to do the same on my behalf. While I am at it: I wish to apologize for bringing you down to the Land of the Dead, getting you caught up in a mess you had nothing to do with, making you almost kill yourself, and almost getting killed by your former fiancé. It was all because of me," Artemis wouldn't really need to draw a breath to complete the long sentence, but old habits _die_ hard they say. "And finally, I want to apologize for taking your first kiss f-"

"Oh, just shut up, will you?" she smiled as she brought him closer to her, not even caring if the man she was about to kiss for a second time was dead.

Thought he could not really feel her lips on his, there was something warming in her. It was almost as if his absent heart was beating faster. The raven-haired boy closed his eyes, deciding to let Holly determine when to let go of his ice-cold lips.

Holly only broke the kiss when she felt the urgent need to breathe; she was after all, still a mere human and she had forgotten that one vital necessity.

Artemis watched her take in the deep breath, almost enviously. "I don't know why, but I feel so _alive_ right now…" He told her, seeing her smile. "As if my heart was still in my chest…" Misleadingly enough, he did feel as if there was a rhythmic beat in his body.

Holly let go of the box she held, gently putting it on the ground beside Artemis. "Wedding present," she whispered.

The boy's dim blue eyes met her's, confused, "Our marriage was not legitimate."

Holly pushed the box closer to him, smiling. The constant and rapid beat she felt when she touched it re-comforted her; she would fulfill her promise no matter what.

Slowly, the boy opened the box, eyes widening as he became aware of the content of the box. "You… but… that is…"

If a normal human had opened the box, they would have definitely paled down a few shades, but Artemis was simply fascinated.

Inside of the box, which Holly had found while going through Opal's belongings, was the cause and the solution to every problem and curses Artemis had suffered through. In the box, was Artemis Fowl's still beating heart.

With slightly shaky hands, Artemis gently picked up the organ, thought he couldn't really feel, he watched it as it pulsated between his hands. An expression, which could only be described with pure joy, took over for the dead man's frown. The heart beat got faster.

"That is slightly disturbing," Holly pointed out. "It's still responding to what you feel apparently."

"It seems so… Opal's spell must have forced it to remain alive… even now after her death," said Artemis, his eyes not leaving the item in his hands.

"But… if you have your heart… why aren't you free?" Asked Holly.

Then it hit her.

Artemis's eyes finally moved from his heart, meeting Holly's warm hazel ones, "It's because it doesn't belong to me anymore," said the corpse, "It belongs to you. Even though we never completed our vows."

"Artemis…" She framed his face with her right hand. "_With this hand, I will lift your sorrow… Your heart will never be lonesome, for I will take its place,_" From Artemis's hands, the heart beat got even faster. "_And with this ring,_" she said, taking his left hand, on which her wedding band still gleamed, "_I give you my heart._"

This time, she had spoken sincerely, and the only person she intended those words for was Artemis Fowl II.

A faint green glow then appeared around them, casting shadows over their faces. The glow was emanating from Artemis's heart, slowly spreading up on his arms until it covered his whole slender frame. Only his eyes were still untouched.

He was smiling, genuinely so.

Slowly the boy placed his heart back inside of his chest, destroying Minerva's web. It was still faintly beating, though slower with each pulsation.

Next, he removed the wedding ring from his slim finger, holding it out to her. Holly took the ring, looking at him, confused. Artemis leaned closer, so he could whisper into her ear. "I was a broken boy, and you fixed me," his voice was very weak, "Thank you." He sat back up straight, their eyes making contact, "And, for the future, I want you to remember that…" The green glow spread to his eyes, making them shine in a bright green shade, "I love you."

Artemis leaned in, one last time, placing a soft, gentle kiss on Holly's forehead.

"I love you," she said, her voice breaking. She blinked away her tears in order not to waste her last moment with Artemis. "And when you love something, you must set it free…"

The green glow got more powerful and shined as bright as the moon. For a second, Holly was blinded and then, the glow diminished, separating itself from Artemis's dead body.

For a second Artemis was still sitting beside her, as thought nothing has changed, and then his muscles tensed briefly, before going limp. The boy fell forward, ending up leaning against Holly's chest. His eyes still open and a peaceful smile stretched the corners of his lips.

Holly closed his blue eyes and starred down on Artemis's chest, where his heart was back where is had always belonged. It was not beating anymore. The curse had been lifted.

At this moment, a screamed echoed in the forest, then followed by a fit of laughter, then another, more surprised scream.

When Minerva arrived near Holly, it was on two legs rather than eight. The auburn-haired woman was facing back to her, holding Artemis tightly.

The blond girl cleared up her throat. "Please, before you turn around, could you please lend me your cloak?" The thing was that spiders did not really wear clothes…

Holly tossed her cloak to the girl, not even bothering to take her eyes off Artemis.

Once she was safely tucked in the garment, Minerva walked towards Holly. "Is he gone?" she asked, feeling a knot forming in her throat.

Holly nodded, but felt the need to correct Minerva. "No… He's free."

_~TLH~_

Artemis Fowl's funeral ceremony was simple and private, with only the Fowls, Holly, Minerva, Trouble and his wife Lily as well as a certain maggot named Orion.

Even though he had been transported by the two girls from the forest to the Fowls, the peaceful expression that had appeared on his face the day of his liberation had remained. It seemed frozen on his face.

Lying in his coffin, Artemis was as beautiful as ever. Every time she starred at him, Holly almost expected his eyes to open, or his smile to be replaced by a frown. But no, nothing of the sort happened.

When Pastor Argon closed the lid of the coffin, Holly felt a strange sense of relief. Artemis was as safe as he would ever be, and that was because of her.

They lowered his body into the grave, which had been dug out for him. Before anyone could throw even one shovel of dirt on it, Holly got as close as she could to the hole, facing back to it, the flower bouquet that had been used during her wedding in her hands.

She threw the bouquet, as a bride would have done, making it land on the coffin.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, my fair beauty, you may always seek out mine," said Orion. Somehow, he had managed to creep up on her shoulder.

Holly turned around, ignoring Orion, much like Artemis used to do.

She watched as the dirt covered Artemis's coffin, the dried leaves, the yellow tulips and the orange roses.

_~TLH~_

Six months later, an auburn-haired woman was standing alone, facing a beautifully carved gravestone. Well, she would not be alone for a very long time; she was actually waiting for a few people to arrive.

On every first day of every month, she, as well as the Fowls and the Kelps would come by Artemis's grave and place some fresh flowers on it.

The first family arrived, a small bouquet of five orange roses in hands. One flower for each members of the family… A rose for Artemis Senior, one for Angeline, another for Artemis himself and two last ones for the twins which Angeline was pregnant with.

The motherly figure of the Fowls smiled at Holly.

The young girl remembered that Angeline had had a similar look on her face when she and Minerva had brought them their son's corpse.

_"Thank you for setting him free."_ Angeline had said. Despite her smile, her eyes had been filled with sadness and grief.

Holly looked back at the gravestone as the Kelps arrived accompanied by Minerva.

They all gathered around the grave, dropping their roses at its feet.

"Your heart for mine…" Holly whispered to the stone. "You had gotten yourself a deal."

**THE END**

**(Or Almost…)**


	13. Bonus Ending, Waking

Bonus Ending:

**Waking**

_~TLH~_

Holly sat straight up in her bed, her eyes opening wide. She waited a few seconds to let them adjust to the darkness and laid back against her pillow, taking a few deep breaths.

What a strange dream that was…

She took a quick glance towards her moonometer; she had woken up in the middle of the night.

Passing a hand through her auburn hair, she shook her head, still not believing how her mind had twisted every adventure she had had and mixed them with a human movie Juliet had made her watch.

_Me as a Victorian human,_ she thought with a half-laugh, _forced to marry Trouble as Artemis was stuck between the living and the dead…_ She winced, wondering if something was wrong with her brain considering that her dream did have some pretty traumatizing elements; so many people had been dead while others who were gone in real life, Root and Vinyàya to be precise, had still been gleaming with life.

_It must have been caused by stress; _that explanation was simple enough… For the past few days Holly had not been sleeping so well due to everything she had to take care of…

Not wanting to go back to sleep right away, the elf got up to fetch a glass of water. Well, she did felt like to going back to sleep, but she did not want morbid dreams to interfere with her rest.

The next morning would, after all, be the start of one of the most important day of her life.

The next day would be the day of her wedding with Artemis Fowl II.

_~TLH~_

_«End of requested file.»_

_«On behalf of my human employers, I will thank you all for reading this fictional story. Thought there will be no more information to load on this file you may leave your opinion on it in a review. I will end this message by reminding you that the authors claim no Copyright in Artemis Fowl (Eoin Colfer) or in Corpse Bride (Tim Burton). Feel free to add their account to your favourites for notions of other files. D.E.X.T.E.R»_


End file.
